Seeing the other side of you
by Bittershy01
Summary: Flaky is a shy girl, and her life is happy town has been quite lonely. She always wanted to treated Like a girl, and looked like one. Flaky thought she was forever lonely, until one day that is. Watch how fast her life will turn upside down, this was her one regret on wishing. This my first fan fiction of flippyxflaky, I suck at summaries but I hope you'll read it
1. Chapter 1

The night sky drained the day light away with its colors of dark blue, it was filled with stars light, but the moon shined the brightest in the night. But flaky didn't like the darkness the night brings. Dark shadows reminds her that she is alone. She sat up in her cozy bed,and snuggled her blanket for warmth. Waking up in the middle of the night for her was like a nightmare, your house is consumed with pitch darkness, and so quiet. Flaky looked at the starry sky from her window,

"I wonder if tomorrow will be any different from today." Asking under her Long sigh of depression.

She wished she was like all the other girls, like giggles and petunia. Giggles was a bright and cheery girl. Petunia was tough, and well-mannered. Also, there's lammy, elegant, and kind. But flaky, she was a coward, and very shy. There was one thing she sort of wanted, a nice body like all girls should have, not small hips, or not to mention, not having a flat chest. I guess flaky was not that kind of girl at all. Her hair is messy, she's short, and can be very awkward at times. When she was a small girl, everyone in kindergarten thought flaky was a boy, with her short hair, and tomboyish personality. After a few years, she manage to grow out her hair, which made it easier for people to tell she was a female. But appearances didn't help change who she really was. Flaky gave out a heavy yawn, and laid down. She got comfortable, took one last glance at the dark night, and said with a small voice,

"I wish something or someone who would change my life..." She fell asleep, and a shooting star passing by in the night sky.

* * *

The suns light shined out the dark night, and made way for the day. Flaky groaned, blinded by the light in her face, and turned away. But she remembered she had to go to school today, which made it harder for her to get out of her bed.

After a few seconds, flaky dragged herself off the bed, and got ready, she began walking to school. flaky's hair was brushed neatly as possible, and dressed for school. She was nervous about, well everything! School was a challenge, there could be bullies, tons of homework, jerks, and the worst thing: walking home alone! Then suddenly hands pulled her back quickly from the road, where cars were zooming by. The sound of horns scared flaky badly, her eyes tear up thinking that she almost got killed.

"That was a close one, are you alright?" A smooth voice spoke right into her ear, flaky shivered, and looked up. It was a guy, his hair was light green that flowed with the wind, eyes were the same color too, and his face took her breath away. He also wore a hat, it's fabric was dark green, and had a hat with symbol of an acorn. After flaky was finished observing this beautiful guy, she quickly noticed he was too close! Her face exploded with red, and she shook him off. Running off right across the road while the cars were still passing by, "Hey! Wait, miss!" He called out to her, but she went for a dash to school without saying anything back.

"Oh my! I've never been so close to a guy before!" Her thoughts rushed in her head, then felt something warm running down out of her nose. She stopped by a pond and look at her reflection, flaky gasped as she saw her nose bleed. The hot blood that escaped her nose was on her shirt, flaky never had a bloody nose that happened so randomly. As the red liquid poured down, she desperately looked in her bag for a napkin or something to wipe the mess up.

"How embarrassing!" She mumbled to herself, hoping no one saw her. She soon realized she had none!

"Oh dear, what will I do about this?!" Flaky spoke out loudly to herself, she was thinking about not going to school today. How can she? It'd be unbearable for her to let everyone see this blood all over her! Soon she began to weep, letting the blood drop to the dirty ground. "Miss! Are you alright? Is there something wrong with you?" She heard the same familiar voice just a few moments ago! The male who saved her from getting ran-overed.

Flaky panicked and came up with an excuse. "Uh...ow! I hit my nose!" She complained, "Let me see." The male spoke, flaky was too scared to show him. "Uh, uh, but it's too...gross" Soon the guy began to worry about flaky and walked in front of her, and saw the bloody mess. Flaky didn't expect him to see for himself, so she quickly covered her nose bashfully.

Without saying anything, he pulled out a few napkins out of his own bag. "Can you please remove your hands, miss?" He asked with tender voice, flaky slowly moved her hands away from her face. "This will only take a few seconds." The guy said as he started wiping my nose himself, She was surprised, flaky could of done it herself...then he soon realized what he was doing then back away immediately, and blushed red. "S-sorry, I..." He quickly got up, and in a flash he took off running. "Forget this happen!" He yelled while running away, leaving flaky there flushed.

( oh my... ) Her thought were confused yet shaken by what he did. Then flaky noticed her nose bleeding out again, it was a good thing he left some napkins with her. flaky cleaned her nose, and now have to worry about her clothes. ( maybe I should stay home...) Sighing deeply as she turned and went back home.

* * *

Flaky got in front of her house and got her keys out, until a strong wind blew the door open. This caught her by surprise then squeaked leaping back. "Why is my door open, I'm pretty sure I locked it. I always do." She mumbled to herself, fearing the worst. Stumbling back, flaky was deciding if she forgot to lock the door or...someone opened it. That thought sent a sharp shivered through out her body. She knew it would be stupid of her to check if anyone was in her house. Suddenly a loud bang echo from the house. She knew that she was getting robbed, and quickly got out her phone. Then hearing a voice from above her.

"Bombs away!" Flaky didn't have time to see what was going on, nor did she think quick enough. A vase landed on her head, as it shattered from the impact, so did flaky as she was knocked out cold. "Eheehee! Got her shifty!" "That was close, go get her and tie her up!" Ordered the older voice as the younger one groaned in annoyance.

* * *

A few minutes passed on, flaky's eyelid slowly opened, feeling a painful sting on her scalp. She was dizzy. Trying to remember what happened, as it quickly came back to her, her eyes shot open. Sweat began to run down her face, trembling as she found herself tied up in the living room. At least that's what it use to be, the furniture was all taken,she sat only on a brick. Flaky tried to speak but only muffles came out. Her mouth was gagged , she whimpered as she sobbed.

"Oh, your awake. You know, its lucky for us that you live alone." A playful tone came into the room, making flaky breathed heavily with fear. She saw a boy walk in, his hair was lime green, and so were his eyes. He wore a dark green mask. Having this look on his face, making flaky shaking with terror as he walked over, and kneeled down in front of her. Flaky closed her eyes, tears streaming down her face. She jolted when he lifted her face to his, he scanned her, and smirked. "Ur kinda cute, what's your name, little lady?" He purred, flaky mumbled. "Oh right, let's get that off, but if you scream...I will do something violent."

She gulped as she heard him threaten her. He took off the cloth, flaky breathed, and looking at him. "Well? I took off the cloth off for a reason." He said in a inpatient voice, flaky flinched and hurried to respond. "...my...name...f-flaky.." Her voice was shaking, showing him how scared she was. "Hm, nice to meet you, I'm Lifty." Grinning at her with amusement, when a voice called him from up stairs. "Hey! Rocks for brains! Help me with carry the bed to the truck!" Lifty groaned loudly, putting the cloth in her mouth and tying it again. He soon left the her alone. Flaky was helpless, she could only watch these thieves take her belongings.


	2. Chapter 2: the rest of the day

Flaky had no idea how long they have been arguing up there, it started a few minutes ago, and their still at it. She was getting uncomfortable, and started thinking back to her childhood. Even back then she still wasn't noticed, it was mostly her fault since she would always keep a comfortable distance from everyone. Her place back then were with the boys, she enjoyed sports, and loved the outdoors, but for some reason she started being afraid of...well everything! Flaky always thought she will always be content with loneliness, but she always wanted to be with someone, even if it was for a brief moment. As a little girl, she was scared of being alone for the rest of her life, and decided to walk off the earth. But she coward at the last second, and pulled away. (Why can't I be like everyone else?) Without even noticing, she let out a single tear. Suddenly there police sirens outside, flaky jolted from the loud sound that burst through out the whole house. She heard the thieves upstairs panicking, and footsteps went to the back of the house, then shattering of a window. Flaky guessed they abandoned everything and bailed. She was saved, but who called the police? Just then the police broke in, and scanned the room.

"Clear! Go check every room in this house!" Ten man ran in and did as they were told. One guy saw flaky tied up, and quickly came to her need. "Don't worry miss! We'll get you to a hospital right away!" The noise around her slowly drifted away as she passed out.

* * *

*** Flaky started hearing distant mutters, they soon became louder when she was finally was aware of her surroundings. Her eyes fluttered open, everything came into focus, and saw everything clearly.

"Oh! Flaky, are you okay, how do you feel?" A worried voice screamed into her ear, making flaky jump up right off her bed. As she tumbled to the floor, flaky groaned in pain. The person helped her up back on the bed.

"I'm so sorry, I do have the loudest voice. Hehe..." Flaky recognized that cheery voice from any where! Looking at the familiar figure, it was Giggles. This stuck flaky as odd, she knew her, but she never really hanged around her like everyone else in school does. In fact, she's the most popular girl in the whole school, she's pretty, smart and super fun. This the first time meeting each other, they were like strangers, but why did she visit her?

"Uh...it's... o-okay. W-what are you doing h-here, Giggles?" Flaky stuttered, she only hoped Giggles wasn't actually a mean girl. But that was only flaky, Giggles gave her a warm smile. "I'm visiting you, silly! As soon as I saw it was you who was robbed by those thieves, and that they hurted you. I needed to see if you were A-OK!"

Flaky understood that Giggles was a hyper girl, so she nervously smiled. "Aha...so, then were you the one who called the police?" "Oh! Yes, luckily I passed by your house and recognized that truck that belongs to the trouble-making twins!" "But...um, how did you know...it was their truck?" "I was robbed them also, plus their wanted. At first I didn't know who house it was, until when they brought you out. And I was like: Hey! I know that girl!" Giggles explained in a odd cheery tone, but Flaky was more focus on her injuries.

"Um, is the wound on my head okay? It isn't bad is it?!" "Oh no, it's okay! I bet it'll be gone in no time! In a matte of fact, I think your going to be able to go home!" She sang jumping up and down. Flaky had no idea what she was so excited about, which made her feel uncomfortable. "Oh...uh..that's good n-news. Would they mind if I go home right now...?" "Of course! Your injuries weren't so serious they said. Say! That reminds me that I was here to take you home!" Flaky eyes widened in surprise, and her mouth was open to say something, until Giggles interrupted her before she could say anything! "You may ask why, because I am willing to take you! Why? I want to!" Giggles lean in, with a joyful grin waiting for her reply. Flaky couldn't turn her down, so she whimpered quietly. "...okay..." With that being said, Giggles sprung into the air with a cheer! "Hooray! Let's go!" Flaky was soon lifted off the bed, and placed on Giggles shoulders. She gasped in fright and hugged her head tightly. But Giggles didn't mind and took of running out of the room. "Ahhh! Slow down! Giggles, we need to check-out of the hospital first! Wait! GIGGLES!" Flaky was yelling was heard through out the halls, she now was missing her normal days of her same old life.

(I take back my wish!)

After a few minutes the sky turned dark, that ride home seemed like it was forever to flaky, she was drop off at her house finally! She was wobbling a bit from that scary experience. Giggles driving was insane, she was lucky they didn't get into some kind of accident! She ran a few red lights on the way, which made flaky wonder how she passed her driving test, or how she manage to stay alive!

Flaky rubbed her head, then a sting of pain made her jolt. She almost forgot her injury from the vase that crashed on her head. Opening the door to her house, she found it surprising that all her furniture was here, but not in place. Everything was in her living room, she groan in exhaustion, and deciding that she would put back the furniture in its right place tomorrow. Flaky walked up stairs to her bedroom, only to see one item in the room that thieves didn't manage to bring down stairs, her bed. With a deep yawn, flaky crashed on her bed, and fell asleep.

Thinking one last thing before snoozing. (What an awful day...)


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise!

Flaky blinked half way, as she heard her alarm going off, the sound was so irritating. She reached over and unplugged it. Her arms dangled down, as she closed her eyes again. It was a quiet morning, until there was a loud banging on her door. She groan, sitting up, and rubbing her tired eyes. Slowly making her way to the front door, the person kept knocking impatiently. (Who could that be?)

Flaky finally got to the door and turned the handle. Opening the door wide open, she saw Giggles standing in front of her! She smiled joyfully and waved. Flaky's eyes shot open. "Giggles?! W-what are you-" "I'm here to walk with you to school! But I see your not dressed, it's kinda my fault since I was so excited that I woke up early to get here!" Flaky blinked and smiled weakly. "Haha...um, why me? Don't you have other friends?"

"Oh, yes! Their right behind me!" Giggles said as she turned her head around,"right? Petunia, lammy, cuddles, and toothy?" Flaky leaned to the side, seeing the four people hiding behind her. She let out a huge sudden scream and shut the door! All four of them blinked a few times and looked at each other with confusion. But Giggles only laughed, and turned to them. "Wasn't she so happy?" They all laughed awkwardly.

Flaky quickly went to her bedroom, looking wildly in her closet and got her clothes for school. (I can't believe they saw me! I wasn't ready at all, my hair is such a mess, and I'm still in my pj's!) She screamed within herself, and panicked to get ready. From outside they could hear all sorts of noise from inside, footsteps running through out the house, a few loud bangs here and there. After a few minutes of rushing, flaky got dressed and was ready. When she ran to the door, her hand paused on the handle.

Flaky's hand started trembling, was she really going to do this? (Well, this my one and only chance to make friends! But I have to act normal...) She swallowed the huge lump In her throat, and manage to turn the doorknob. Hearing the door creak as she slowly opened it. Giggles was talking to her friends, and then noticed flaky hiding behind the door. "You ready, flaky?" Flaky nodded,and closed the door behind her.

* * *

They all started walking to school. Giggles, cuddles, Petunia were chatting away while toothy, Lammy, and flaky hanged behind. Toothy notice Flaky was staring at the ground this whole time, not once looking up. "So, Flaky is it?" Her head jerked up, and turned to him. "Huh?"

"That's your name, right?" Flaky nodded her head in response.

"Nice to meet you, flaky! I'm Toothy."

"Oh...uh, nice to meet you too, Toothy.." Then out of nowhere Lammy leaned in front of her, Flaky jumped back. "I'm Lammy! I hear your Flaky, what a cute name!" She gave Flaky a nice grin, and shook her hand.

"Uh...nice meeting y-you too, Lammy!" Suddenly Giggles put her arm around Lammy's neck, and started rustling her hair. "I see you guys are getting along quite nicely!" She laughed with a playful tone as Lammy struggled to break free from her grasp. "Y-yes! Now, can you kindly set me free?"

"Haha, come on Lammy, she hasn't seen you for awhile!" Cuddles joined in the chat, and looked at Flaky. She noticed his gaze and shyly waved. "H-Hi...nice to..m-meet.." He laughed a bit, and placed his hand on her shoulder, flaky flinched. "Don't be so nervous, haha! I'm sure we'll become good friends!"

At that moment, happiness exploded. Flaky smiled brightly, and nodded. "Aha, me too!" Cuddles smiled as well.

They got to school, and just their luck, the bell has rung. "Oh no! We need to hurry!" Petunia panicked and ran off to her classroom. The others noticed the time too, and started saying their 'goodbyes' and took off. As flaky was running desperately to her class, she still had that smile on her face. (I haven't been this happy for a long time!)

* * *

She finally reached her classroom, and stopped at the door. She was catching her breath. While standing in front of the door to her class, she could tell that they were already started teaching and she knew it would be embarrassing for her to walk in late. Flaky bit her lower lips nervously. (Just walk in, and sit down! No problem!) She shut her eyes tightly, gathered up all her courage, and went for it. But sadly, she missed the door, and slammed into the wall.

Flaky took a few steps behind, stunned from the hit. Falling off her feet, and onto the floor. She rubbed her nose, making sure it wasn't bleeding. (That hurts! I hope no one saw that!) Just then the teacher opened the door, seeing flaky on the ground. "I see your late again, flaky?" Looking down at her, she walked over to her and helped her up.

"Aha, I'm soo sorry..." Flaky stared at the ground. The teacher gave out another deep sigh, and patted her head. "It's alright, for now. I'll let it slide. Now, come in." Flaky looked up, and nodded her head.

They both entered the classroom, dozen of students were talking and throwing crumbled paper. She quickly sat down in her seat as the teacher yelled at the students who were misbehaving.

* * *

It was now Lunch, everybody was speed-walk to avoid waiting in a long line to get their food. Flaky was always the last one to leave class, she quickly jogged to the cafeteria. The halls were empty, no one was in sight.

As she made a sharp turn around the corner, she bumped into someone. They both fell backwards and onto the floor of the halls. Flaky sat up, rubbing the back of her head. Hearing groans from the person who she bumped into. "Oh my! I'm soo sorry! I didn't mean it I swear!" Pleading for forgiveness, flaky noticed he wasn't saying anything back.

"Uh...are you hurt?" She came closer to him, flaky reeled back suddenly. Seeing the person was the guy from yesterday! As he slowly sat up right, his forest green hair hid his face. Flaky reached her hand to him. Without any warning her hand was now in his grip. She tried taking back her hand, but he was too strong. "Ah! Please...l-let go!"

She pleaded him while she was tugging back. The guy lifted his head up, showing his neon-yellow eyes. Her eyes widen in fear. (This isn't the same person...) **"Hey, I remember you...your that girl who ran away from me yesterday, right?"** His voice was deep and gravely. Flaky gulped nervously, and nodded in response.

"**You never thanked me for what I did...care to do that now?"** He showed a dark smirk, chuckling under his breath. Flaky started shaking, her words were stuck in her throat. She didn't know why she was afraid, but her instinct told her to run. "...t-thank...y-you..." Whimpering softly, hoping he would let go of her hand.

He gave out a mental laughter. **"I saved your life, I think it'll cost you more.**" Flaky was panicking as his grip tighten around her small wrist. "W-Wha? Then..w-what-"

Her voice stopped from the sight of a sharp blade. He forcefully pulled her arm to the floor, and her along with it. His hand pinned her hand down, Flaky struggled to break free, but She was too weak. "No! Please! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Tears streamed down flaky's face, it only made him smile even more. "...**it'll cost you a finger!"**

He burst into laughter, flaky's heart sank as she started sweating. Bringing his Bowie knife to her pinkie-finger, and slowly pressed the blade down. "Noo! Please. Someone! AHHHHHH!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, her sudden cry for help echoed through the whole school! It was so loud it made the psychopath flinched. He dropped his weapon, and so did his grip.

Flaky took her chance, she got up, and ran away in a flash. Leaving the guy there in a daze, he groan in pain, his ears ringed. He looked up, his eyes were normal. Looking around confused of why he was here, and mostly what made his ears ache. He notice his weapon in front of him, it made him worry deeply. But there were no blood on the blade, or anywhere around him. Giving out a relieving sigh, and he stood up. "Good, he didn't hurt anyone..."

* * *

As flaky was running, tears still in her eyes, she thought back at when she first met him. He looked like a very nice guy, but for some reason he appeared as a crazed man at that moment. She stopped in the girls bathroom, and was able to get into one of the stalls to throw up. Hearing herself gagging up vomit. After a few seconds of this, her stomach had nothing else to throw out, now she felt sick. Slowly getting up on her feet, and exiting the stall. Flaky opened her bag, pulling out a tooth brush, and paste. This happens all the time, when ever she's nervous or terrified. After a minute of brushing her teeth, flaky went out of the bathroom. (I think, I should go home...I don't feel well...at all...) She gagged, but held back the urge to vomit again.


	4. Chapter 4: the beginning

"Ugh~ my stomach hurts.."

Flaky complained as she was walking to down the halls holding her stomach. She shivered at the thought of that..."guy" almost cutting off her pinkie-finger off with that knife.

"Oh, flaky?"

A voice that sounded so calm, and smooth. She turned her head to the girl, it was Petunia. Flaky seeing how girly she was dressed made her feel jealous. All she wore was a jacket, long pants.

"What's wrong? Are you sick?"

Flaky perked up as petunia noticed how she held her stomach like a kid who had a tummy ache.

"Oh, I...um...t-threw up..."

She looked away embarrassed, thinking Petunia would be disgusted, which normally she would, since flaky heard Petunia is a neat-freak.

"...did you brush your teeth..and washed your hands?"

Petunia tilted her head to the side, staring at flaky as she waited for an answer.

"Yes...I always do.."

Flaky replied simply, then petunia gave out a reliving sigh.

"Oh, okay! Let's get you to the school nurse!"

(You mean, if I didn't clean myself up you wouldn't bother trying to help me?)

Flaky thought bluntly, but let it silde. She sighed, and laughed nervously.

"Aha~ okay..."

"By the way, did you hear that terrifying scream? It gave me such a fright!"

Flaky head jerked up, and looked away nervously. Petunia noticed her hesitation, and took a step forward to Flaky.

"...uh...yeah, t-that was...me.."

"Huh? What happened?"

Petunia put on a worried look, flaky wasn't sure if she should tell her that a guy she met yesterday tried cutting off her fingers...

"...I..just thought I saw a g-ghost..."

Flaky uttered a lie, she couldn't believe herself at times. (I'm so stupid!)

"...uh..okaay. Let's just go to the school nurse now."

Petunia didn't understand Flaky, she shrugged it off, and turned around to proceed to take Flaky to the school nurse.

"So, uh...Petunia...how's your day?"

Flaky asked awkwardly. Petunia was looking at down her feet, not even once looking at Flaky to answer.

"...it's alright, school days are always like that...what about you?"

"...o-okay...aha~"

There was a very long pause between them.

(Uhh...why didn't I kept quiet?)

Flaky sighed deeply, and they walked to the Nurses Office without saying anything to each other.

* * *

Meanwhile:

Giggles was still shaken by that piercing scream that entered the cafeteria, it made everyone wonder who was it. Cuddles rubbing his ears, leaning his chair while his feet rested on the table.

"who was that?!"

"Man, whoever that was. Their screaming made my ears ring!"

Lammy nodded in response, taking out her earphones, and placed them besides her.

"Haha, I hope it wasn't a cry of murder!"

Giggles joked, Lammy playfully hit her on the shoulders.

"Don't say things like that~!"

"Speaking of murder...have you guys heard of the new student who transferred here after he nearly killed a guy?"

Giggles and Lammy attention was to Cuddles.

"What?! Why would they let him go to school?!"

Lammy complained, and shivered at the thought of a student who could of killed a guy.

"Well, it wasn't really his fault, he said that he guy jumped him first."

"Ooh~ spooky! What's his name?"

Giggles asked leaning in. Lammy sighed, and put in her earphones in, not wanting to hearing any more.

"I think...it's was Flippy."

* * *

Flippy's POV:

He ears were still aching as he walked to the restroom.

(...I hope my ears aren't bleeding, probably not but it sure feels like it..)

Flippy was in deep thought, he noticed students walking pass him. They were chatting away when they made eye contact with him, and quicken their pace, avoiding he's gaze. As they speed-walk passed him, he heard they whispering, possibly about him.

(...looks like people here are scared of me too...it's better that way..)

**(isn't ****it great when people should fear someone like us? I mean, who should get close to a monster?) **

Flippy flinched at the sharp pain of a sudden headache. He stopped in his tracks, and held his head.

(Stop talking to me! We are not the same, your the monster here!)

He clenched his teeth as the pain grew, making him feel angry. His alternative side responded back in a dark voice, and slightly laughing at him.

**(I admit I am, but since i use your hands to make people bleed your just as responsible for my actions.)**

As much as Flippy wanted to talk back, he always gets more throbbing in his head. He kept quiet, hoping "he" won't speak anymore. The stinging head-ache slowly subsided.  
He breathed out, and was relieved from the aching pain that has stopped. But he was still irritated.  
The bell for class to start rung through the whole school. Flippy groaned, his heels dragged as he walked to his classroom.

At the Nurses Office:

"Hm...you do have a slight fever. Do you feel light-headed?"

the nurses said as she put her cold hands on Flaky's forehead. Petunia went to her class since Flaky said it was okay to leave her.

"...a little."

Flaky whimpered softly. The nurse removed her hand, and patted her head gently.

"Do you want to stay here and lay down until you feel better, or do you wan to go home?"

Flaky looked up at her, and stared at the ground fidgeting with her fingers. She noticed blood leaking out of her pinkie-finer, it was more like a paper cut. Memories soon flowed into her fragile mind, thinking about those hungry eyes that wanted to see her bleed!

"I...wanna go home..."

She clenched her hands, and tried not to let out a single sign of fear. The nurse nodded.

"alright, should I call home?"

"n-no, I live alone...so I can walk.."

Flaky stood up, and walked over to the door to exit. She looked back at the nurse, giving a small smile, and waved.

(why are things getting worse for me? Is it because I opened up too much or...is it fate?)


	5. Chapter 5: the third meeting in a day

After School

"Hey, Petunia!"

Giggles chirped as she spotted her friend across the hall. Petunia noticed her and waved back.

"Where were you? I didn't see you at lunch."

"I ran into Flaky, she needed help getting to the nurses office."

"What happened? Is Flaky okay?"

Giggles tilted her head to side, hoping she didn't get injured.

"...I think she saw a ghost, and threw up."

Petunia said bluntly. Giggles lifted her head up, and gave Petunia a look of confusion.

"Huh? A ghost...?"

"She does seem like she can be scared easily, and she told me throwing up is 'normal' for her, which didn't sound healthy to me."

Giggles hummed loudly, and looked at the ceiling. Petunia heard someone calling out to them. She looked to the direction and saw Nutty.

"Oh, hi Nutty..."

"Haha, hello!"

"Hiya!"

Giggles put her attention back to the two, and waved at Nutty. Petunia noticed the chocolate smear on his right cheek, and took a step back.

"Ugh! Nutty, how many times have I told you to clean up yourself after you eat candy!"

Petunia took out a napkin, and hand it to Nutty. Giggles rolled her eyes, but it was expected of Petunia.

"Oh, yeah. Haha, forgot!"

Nutty giggled a bit, and took the napkin out of her hand, and wiped his face.

"Anyways, where's Flaky?"

"I don't know, when we got to the nurse's office she told me that I can go to class."

"Ooh~ are you talking that girl with flakes on her hair? I saw her walking out the school."

Both Petunia and Giggles turned to the sugar-loving male.

"Really? How do you know that?"

"I was eating my candy outside since my teacher won't me eat inside the classroom!"

Nutty pulled out a lollipop, and stuck it into his mouth. Petunia gave out a disgusted groan, and went to Giggles side.

"Hehe, you sure do love candy. So, what's bring you here?"

Giggles questioned curiously, and Nutty was reminded.

"Oh, yeah! Do you guys have any money?"

They both sighed, they didn't need to ask why. Without either of them saying a word, they dug out their wallet, and give him one dollar.

"Hooray! Thank you, thank you! You guys are the best!"

Nutty cheered loudly, and pranced away. They watched him until he was out of sight.

"How many cavies has he gotten?"

"I don't know...but I know he's been to the dentist many times."

* * *

With Flaky:

"Maybe I shouldn't have left school..."

Flaky constantly was staring at the ceiling above her, wondering to herself. She laid on her bed, but was laying the opposite way. Letting her head hang down.

Her room was put back in place, but in a lazy way since when she got home she felt better, and decided to move her furniture back where it belongs. Her bedroom was the last room to fix, and by that time she was exhausted.

(So...tired..)

Her eyes looked outside of her window upside down. Flaky's eyelids slowly shut, and she snored softly.

Unfortunately, there was loud knocking at her front door. She gasped, and sat up quickly. Flaky wobbled a bit from letting the blood go to her head while she hanged upside down.

"C-Coming!"

She called out, and literally ran to get the door. Flaky was just running toward the front door until she slipped, and face planted into it.

* * *

Lammy's POV:

(She really rushing to answer the door..)

Lammy could hear flaky's footsteps stomping downstairs and towards the door. There was a loud bang against the wooden door in front of her, she jumped back in surprise.

"Don't tell me...she ran right into the door?"

Lammy cranked a smile, then wiped it off to open the door to see if she was alright.

Lammy entered and, heard Flaky groan in pain.

She looked down at her feet, seeing Flaky face-down on the floor. Lammy gave her hand, flaky held her nose.

"Why were you in such a rush?"

Lammy was trying to contain her urge to laugh, or smile. Flaky finally looked at her when she made sure her nose wasn't bleeding again.

"I-I didn't want y-you to wait..."

Flaky had tears of pain, and her gaze was turned away from Lammy.

* * *

Flaky POV:

(I...feel so dumb right now! Why do I have to be so clumsy?!)

She bashfully hid her face. Flaky heard Lammy giggles then it stop as soon as it came out.

"It's...okay...you can laugh..."

Flaky said shamefully.

"N-No...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. Your just a funny person."

"Oh...thanks..."

"In a good way!"

Lammy spoke quickly, and patted her head playfully. She saw her smile down at her. Flaky grinned shyly. She got up on her feet, dusted herself off, and rubbed her forehead that was still aching.

"So...um, why are you here?"

She inched back into the doorway, trying to act like nothing happened.

"Giggles asked me to check up on you.."

"Oh. Well, That awfully nice of you...I'm doing okay..so..yeah..."

Flaky answered bashfully. She noticed the awkward silence that hung in the air.

"Uh...thank you..for checking up on me...b-bye..."

She oddly spoke as she began to shut the door to escape this tense in the air around them.

"Oh, uh...wait, I wasn't sure how to bring this up but I was wondering if you willing to join Cuddles, Giggles, Petunia, and I to a little game of baseball?"

Lammy quickly said as she stopped the door for being closed on her. Flaky couldn't believe what she was hearing!

(Soft ball? It's be a while...maybe...I should go...?)

Flaky was a natural at that game. Baseball is her favorite sport! How can she say no?

"Oh..um...o-okay.."

"Great! Let's go!"

Lammy said cheery as she grabbed onto Flaky's arm.

"Ah! Wait! I need to close and lock the front door!"

* * *

Flippy's POV:

He breathed in the flesh air that reflexes him, and hearing the leaves of the tree rustling as the soft breeze brushed through.

Flippy gave a pleasant smile. He continued his walk through the park, and noticed up ahead was a field where a group of what is seems like people his age.

(Looks like their playing soft ball...)

He stop in his tracks to watch them. Flippy soon spaced out, not caring about his own surrounding.

(...if only I could get along with people without fearing that...that monster inside me would take advance of ruining my life...)

**(Either way...I'm still making your life miserable. You know very well that you will always be alone.)**

Flippy winced at the sharp in his head as 'he' spoke to him. He quickly became annoyed.

(...not now...how many times do I have to tell you to go away?!)

**(I figured you knew that I will never. Beside i like to see how much I make you unhappy, as well as your life...)**

He heard the voice give out a dark chuckle. The throbbing in his head slowly grew.

(Shut up! Just be quiet!-)

Suddenly something slammed against the side of his head. It took him off his feet easily. He fell to the ground, laying on his side.

**(Idiot...)**

The voice said in a humorous tone. Flippy groaned in pain.

* * *

Flaky's POV:

"Whoa! Flaky I think you hit someone!"

Cuddles said in shock as he pointed towards the guy who laid on the ground.

"Huh? Oh! Are you okay?!"

She quickly dropped her bat to aid the guy who took her baseball to the head. Giggles and Petunia looked at each other worriedly. Lammy in the other hand was laughing her head off.

"Hahaha! That was unexpected!"

"Manners, Lammy..."

...

Flaky finally got to him, and kneed down besides him. She was terribly troubled deciding if he fainted or possibly died.

(What if he died?! No, calm down! He can't be!)

She shook his shoulder harshly, and leaned over to see his face.

"Hello?! A-Are you dead?!"

Flaky voice was shaking, but soon heard the man groan in response, and slowly stood up on his knees.

"Huh...?"

Flaky heart sunk as she heard that voice.

(Oh no...don't tell me..it's that..same guy...)

Her face grew pale as the memories rushed in her mind. Reminding her about that incident between them. Sweat began to ran down her face as he slowly turned around.

The second he finally faced her, she suddenly felt like she was mistaken. As if he wasn't that monster she met just today...but instead his eyes were replaced with a friendly green.

He stared at her for awhile with a confused look on his face, then he looked around him to find the baseball that nailed him in the head.

"Oh, here. This is your ball, right?"

Her heart beat started to quicken, she felt the same way when She first met him. The feeling was unbearable, She couldn't mutter a word.

"U-Uh...y-y-yes...s..s-sorry..."

Flaky face soon boiled, she felt very troubled to get out of his sight.

(Why does this guy make me so nervous?! But is he the same person that tried to..cut me?)

"Are you feeling okay?"

She heard his tender voice speak to her, then felt the warmth of his hand touch her forehead.

"How long have you been out in the sun?"

She started to tremble under his gentle touch, and glanced up at him. Just one look at his stunning face, blood squirted out her nose without warning.

Flaky gasped in shocked, and clasped her hands on her nose. Once again, she ran off without saying 'goodbye' of any sort.

Running the direction home, she heard the voices of her friends calling out to her, but she couldn't bring herself to stop, not like this!

(Why do these things only happen to me?!)

She yelled within herself, hearing her heavy breathing. Flaky didn't look back once, she only wanted to go home, and maybe stay in her bed until tomorrow. But now she has to worry about her sudden nose bleed.

* * *

Flippy's POV:

"...What was that...?"

He sat there completely lost, staring in the distance where that girl has disappeared from sight.

(She sure can run fast...wait, wasn't she that same girl i meet today?)

Flippy tilted his head in thought, and nodded to himself. Remembering those bright red eyes, and the shade of dark blush that covered her face.

"Yep...that's definitely her alright..."

"Hey! Mister, can we have that ball?"

He heard a male voice that caught his attention. Turning his head to him, and smiled.

"Oh, right. Here you go."

Flippy stood up first, and tossed the guy the baseball.

"Thanks dude! And sorry about my friend. She's a little...shy."

"Haha, I saw that. She sure can swing..."

He chuckled slightly, dusting himself off. The male nodded in agreement.

"Yep, well see ya!"

Flippy waved to him as the guy took off to his friends. His eyes wondered to the sky above him. He chuckled to himself.

(Haha..what an interesting girl...)


	6. Chapter 6: change of plans

"O-ow..."

Flaky grunted as she struggled to sit up from her bed, but her aching body slumped down onto her knees. She stayed that way for a few minutes, and risked to sit up right again. Her muscles were throbbing with pain.

"Ooow~ I guess I did a lot of workout yesterday... When I was playing baseball..."

Flaky sighed deeply then smiled at the memory that just happened yesterday on a sunny day.

(...it was fun though...)

* * *

"Holy cow! There it goes! Petunia catch it!"

Cuddles warned Petunia, he was the pitcher. Flaky took off running to the first base, then second base.

"Woohoo! You go Flaky!"

She could hear Giggles cheering as she ran passed her. Flaky noticed from the corner of her eye that Petunia retrieved the ball.

Flaky slid on the ground, and was able to make a home run.

"Safe!"

She gave out an relieving sigh, she made it! Flaky slowly sat on her legs, examining her knee, luckily it wasn't scratched.

"Woohoo, nice slide flaky!"

Flaky twirled her head around to see Cuddles and Giggles running over to her. Their smiles are wide, and amazed.

"You totally went for it!"

"Hey dude, you ripped your pants.."

Cuddles kneed down, and looked at her torn jeans. Flaky slightly smiled, but was embarrassed, and laughed awkwardly.

"Aha~ yeah, it'll be fine..."

Cuddles patted flaky on the back. It gave her a bit of a scare, but it made her feel happy knowing she did great.

"That's the spirit! Now, let's go again!"

Giggles cheered. Lammy gave out a sigh, and grinned.

"Nice slide there Flaky!"

Lammy help flaky up, and patted her head. Flaky smiled brightly.

"Ready for round two?"

* * *

(Then...I pitched, and ran into that boy again...)

Flaky gazed outside through the window to see the sun beaming down, and the clear blue sky.

She blushed as she thought about him again.

(...why do I have to be so awkward with guys?! He probably thinks I'm so weird!)

Flaky dug her face into her pillow, mumbling under her breath. She was lucky it was a Friday. She couldn't bare to run into that guy again!

(Why am I acting this way? I've seen a lot of boys in school, maybe it's because I never talked to one...no that can't be it...)

Flaky has played tons of sports back then when she was just a little girl...she would prefer to play soft ball with the boys.

"Why is that boy different from the others?"

She asked herself knowing there wasn't a reason she could figure out herself. Flaky turned her head to the clock across the room.

"...2:34pm.."

Flaky rubbed her aching legs, and tried to reive the pain in her shoulders. She just remembered that she ran out of milk, and bread.

A quick trip to the grocery store should give her something to do. She tossed her pillow aside and hopped off her bed to get dressed.

She put on her favorite knitted sweater, a tan-top under it, and wore long jeans.

Flaky walked to her bathroom, as she took a glance at the mirror-

"Ahhhh!"

A piercing scream rang through the whole house as flaky reeled back and her back touched the wall behind her. After a long look in the mirror she breathed out.

"...oh, it's..just my reflection...heh..I'm so pathetic..."

Flaky's hair was a mess, it had tangles, and it looked so much like a lions mane. She began to giggle at herself for giving herself a good scare, but now she has to worry about brushing her hair.

(This is going to hurt...let's do this...)

After a few hours of agony, flaky manage to get her hair brushed. She wiped her tiny tears of pain that was in the corner of her eyes.

(I can't believe that took two hours..luckily it's only 4:32...)

Flaky was deciding if she should tie up her hair and make it look pretty, but chose not to, since her hair had many layers. She quickly rushed out the door, and walked to the grocery store.

While she walked half way, she saw up ahead was a clown...well she figured he was.

(No..clowns are colorful, and they talk..it must be a mime.)

Flaky stopped to watch the man juggle a few balls and do a few tricks. He noticed her staring and smiled.

"Oh, hi..haha.."

Flaky quickly greeted him as she took a step back. He raised up both hands and shakes them side to side. The balls that he was juggling were tossed into the air.

"...it's okay? Well...I gotta go..mister."

She was just to leave until he stopped her. He pull out a beautiful rose from behind his back, and offered it to her. Then he caught the juggling balls that came back down.

"Oh! T-Thank you...mister..."

Flaky said bashfully as she accepted the rose, and continued to the grocery store. The mime waved 'goodbye'.

(He sure was nice...)

She giggled as she knowledges the bright red rose. Flaky didn't want to lose it so she put it in her hair since she had no where to keep it safe.

As flaky finally reached the store, she walked up to the entrance. She jumped at a sudden scream of a man, turning toward the noise only to see a terrifying thing. It was those two thieves again, and their were stealing from a man! They were outside of the grocery store at the far end.

"Heehee! Thanks for the cash, no-hands!"

"Give it back! Someone!"

The armless man yelled for help but was soon silenced when the younger thief stomped his head to the ground.

"Aw shut it! No one will even bother!"

He said harshly as he took another brutal blow to the helpless man. Flaky watched in horror then took a step back.

(Oh no...the police! I should-)

"Hey...lifty. Look who we got here..."

Shifty said amusedly as he nudged his brothers shoulder. Lifty took his attention off the bleeding man and saw Flaky standing there.

"Oh~ hi there, Flaky. We meet again."

He snickered as he gave another hard kick to the side of the man below him. Flaky soon felt herself shaking, she took a few steps back.

(No...no!)

"S-Someone HELP!"

Flaky screamed at the top of her lungs as she flees. Shifty quickly took off after her, so did his brother as they left their victim on the ground.

Flaky could hear the two thieves heavy footsteps behind her, she had to do something! Looking wildly to her left and right. She saw a small path in the forest, it was thick with trees and bushes. The trail looked thin, but that would have to do!

(Perfect! I can lose them there!)

She felt a little hope, but knew it wasn't time to feel safe yet. Flaky took a sharp turn to her left, the thieves looked at each other cluelessly, but continued to follow.

"Why are you running? We just want to talk!"

Flaky heard lifty's meddling voice calling out to her. But she didn't want to take a chance to slow down. She was running out of breath, her legs were getting tired.

(I have to find someone..anyone who would help...!)

Flaky could hear herself panting heavily as she ran. Then she heard a yelp from one of the thieves, looking back she saw the oldest trip and causing him to make Lifty fall.

"Ahh! You idiot!"

Hearing lifty yell at his older brothers mistake. Flaky took this chance to get more ahead and hopefully lose them for good! She felt so scared, the thought of them catching her this far off from the road made her shiver.

She soon heard them catching up to her, they were quick to their feet. Flaky could just feel herself slowing down, she was almost about to give up until there was a dark figure up ahead. The shade of the trees covered the person face, so it was hard to tell. She knew it was a man, but who would be all the way out here?

"I think I see her!"

Flaky's heart jumped when she heard the thief's voice, and footsteps that made a sound as they stomped on dry leaves. She quickly ran to the man, her breathing could be heard as she stopped in front of him.

"...m-mister..please...there's..*huff* bad people..after me!"

Flaky begged as she heard them getting closer. There was a long pause, then when the guy glanced over his shoulder a pair of glowing neon eyes stared down at flaky.

* * *

Fliqpy's POV:

He flinched at the sound of tiny steps behind him. Fliqpy was just about to take a look until he heard that same broken voice that was shaking with fear just a few days back.

"...m-mister..please...there's..*huff* bad people..after me!"

**(Haha...i recognize that small voice...)**

As fliqpy glanced over his shoulder as he saw those innocent eyes widen with shock. He gave out a snicker as he stared at her.

**"Bad people..? Haha...too bad for you that you came cross something worst!"**

He chuckled darkly. He could see her face turn pale, and her pupils shrunk with terror. Fliqpy took a step closer, smiling widely at her.

**(Looks like I'm not going to be bored after all!)**

He watched her quiver as she backed up, then she turned her head toward the noise that was almost near them. She kept looking back and forth.

**(She looks like she's worried about two things at once...)**

**"What is it?"**

Fliqpy narrowed his eyes. She looked back at him only to stare at him. Suddenly she ran towards him and hid behind his back. He was stunned at her actions.

**(What? What is she hiding from..?)**

His thought drifted off when two man came through the bushes. They looked out of breath, and tired. He turned his head to the girl who was shaking. Fliqpy looked back at the two males with a calm expression.

(From what I could tell...they have been chasing her...and she wants me to protect her...?)

He laughed a bit that the thought.

"Hey..where did this guy come from?"

"I don't know..."

The two brothers talked quietly as they knowledge the man in front of them. Fliqpy filched when he felt nails digging into his side.

**"Hey! Your squeezing more than just fabric there!"**

"Huh! Oh, s-sorry!"

She apologized, loosening her grip on him. Fliqpy sighed heavily then turned his attention back to the thieves. They seem to be calm, but what will they do now?

"Heh, You see flaky has lost her way..and we're here to take her back home..."

The older male was the first one to make up excuses. He heard a small whimper from the frightening girl. Fliqpy stared at them, then grinned darkly.

**"Haha...is that the best you could come up with...?"**

He said in a low voice, glaring at them. His eyes paralyzed them, he saw sweat running down their terrified faces.

The two brothers began to look nervous, and glanced at each other.

They gave out a weak laughter as they backed up. Fliqpy gave out an insane laughter as he pulled out his Bowie knife, and before the older thief could react it was too late.

"Ahhhhh!"

Flaky's POV:

* * *

Flaky knees weaken as she saw the scene in front of her. Seeing crimson spray everywhere, and blood bleeding out where the monster has stabbed him without warning. Lifty back up into a tree behind him, and cowardly ran off without even trying to stop the crazed man.

(Oh..no..why is this...happening? What's wrong with him?!)

She could only stand there watching the sweet man from yesterday turn back into...that monster. Shifty screams were replaced with gurgling as he spurted out blood. There was soon a red puddle under their feet, and witness the murder slashing open his stomach and pulling out his inner organs.

Flaky couldn't take the revolting smell or see this monster stabbing shifty's corpse over and over again. She kneeled down, feeling sick to her stomach, and threw up.

(Why is he doing this?! He was so nice before...)

Flaky's tears filled her eyes, and quietly sobbed. She covered her ears to avoid hearing the sickening sound of blood dripping and flesh being torn away from its body.

"Please...s-stop..."

She whispered loudly to herself between sobs. Flaky suddenly felt something grabbed to the top of her hair in a harsh way, removing her hands to grasp the hand that held it tightly. Through her teary eyes she saw 'him' up close just like before, except this time he has her right where he wanted her.


	7. Chapter 7: balloons and blood

"P..please..don't hurt me..!"

Flaky whimpered softly with her eyes shut tight. She was in a bad situation, this murderer has her in his grasp and their far off from the road! She filched at the pain that was increased as he tugged at her hair that he held tightly. The smell of metallic hanged in the air around them making flaky sick to her stomach.

(What do I do?! He'll kill me for sure...!)

**"You escaped last time, didn't you? You weren't willing to repay me for saving your life...now that I have once again...it's going to cost more..!"**

Flaky eyes widened in fright as she watch his face grew more insane. His eyes glowed bright yellow, it was not human. Tears filled up her own eyes, they slide down her face and drop to the dirt below them.

"...I..don't..dont...w-want d-d-die...!"

Her voice cracked as she stared at him with begging eyes. Without even saying a word, he lifted her off her feet, a mad laughter broke out.

**"Hahaha! I just love seeing you suffer so much than 'him'! This is going to be fun!"**

Flaky yelped as piercing needles of pain grew on the top of her scalp. She griped his study hands that held up a hand full of her own hair. Soon she wondered what happened to those kind eyes of green.

(Why..? Is this really him?! No...it can't be...he's a kind guy, not a...monster-)

Her thoughts were suddenly silenced when she was forced down onto the ground. She peeked through her teary eyes only to see him on top of her looking down at her with that creepy grin.

**"I'm going to enjoy hearing you scream!"**

He chuckled darkly, and had flaky trembling underneath him. Flaky's mind was racing for a solution to get her out of this. His Bowie knife came down on her neck but slowing. She soon gathered up her courage and look at him in the eye, and glared at him.

"Stop it! W-Who are you...?"

Flaky yelled loudly, She wondered if she was digging her own grave. Then there was silence, he looked surprise of her sudden change of personality. Flaky was getting curious of why he looked at her with interest. He stared at her, then gave a low cackle.

"**Heh...your full of surprises..."**

He grinned as he lifted himself up, and stared down at flaky with that wide smile. She soon felt herself getting nervous.

**"I had a good feeling about you at the very first sight...your a lucky girl..."**

"So..your letting me go? Just so you can toy with me for a little longer?"

Flaky stared at him with disgust that was mixed with relief. He nodded, and got to his feet. Without warning he stomped on flaky's chest, She gasped and winced with pain.

**"That doesn't mean I'll be more nicer. Until next time...flaky..oh and you can call me...Fliqpy"**

Flaky heard his disturbing laughter as he left into the forest. She coughed, and slowly got up to her knees as she gripped her aching chest.

(...ouch...at least I'm still alive...but..)

She glanced over at Shifty's corpse that was brutally murdered. Flaky got up slowly at her knees, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in her chest. She stared at his open stomach that was torn across his belly and his inner organs that were separated from his body. Blood was everywhere, it made her wince a bit thinking of how terrible it might have felt. The way he screamed was also bearable to hear, the worst was how useless she was to help.

"...I'm so...sorry.."

Flaky whispered to herself as she got up to her feet. Her throat ached, she felt light-headed. She picked out the rose that was still pinned on the side of her hair. Luckily it wasn't crushed. Flaky walked over to shifty's dead body, and tore off its crimson petal only to let them fall onto top of his corpse.

"...you didn't deserve to die..like this...rest in peace..."

Flaky let out a single tear, and walked back to the road.

* * *

The night fell quickly, flaky couldn't find the nerve to put her guard down to sleep. She feared that 'he' would kill her while she slept, the thought kept her wide awake. Her fingers clenched her sheets tightly, taking glances around her room. It like she was going insane, every dark shadow made her feel very insecure.

(...I'm afraid...what if he comes to finish me off?! That...monster...)

Flaky whimpered softly as she curl into a ball, silently listening to the dead silence in her house. This man wasn't simply the monster under the bed, but the shadow that followed behind her.

(I..stood up...against him...it was all I could do to defend myself, but now I'm his prey...waiting for him...to murder me in some...twisted way...)

She clenched at her head, thinking it would stop the voices within her fragile mind. Flaky breathed deeply to calm herself, she soon felt relieved. She soon thought of herself as a psychopath, but doubted it. She was just weak, yet she knew if she kept being paranoid it will break her mind.

But there was one thing that bothered her the most, something that she couldn't put her finger on. It was how can the same person be so different? "Fliqpy" was a crazed guy, and...the other was very kind. What's wrong with him? Theres no way they can be two people, unless they were twins?

(...that could be it..maybe I should ask...no, too dangerous...I think the safest way is to avoid him at all cost.)

Her deep yawning told her that she need to have her rest for the next day, but flaky thought not going outside tomorrow. She felt more happy staying inside. Flaky ducked her head under the covers, it sort of made her feel safe it always had since she just a little girl. her mother always told her that the blanket would be a shield to keep her from seeing the monster, and keep her protected. She knew that wasn't true now, but it somewhat relaxed her so much. Flaky soon drifted off into sleep.

* * *

The morning soon came, all was quiet inside flaky's home. She was muttering in her sleep, tossing and turning wildly. Those muffled voices soon began more loud and she yelled out.

"N-NO! PLEASE! D-Don't...KILL ME!"

Flaky jolted up from her dream, she had cold sweat dripping down her face. Her breathing could be heard, her hands gripped her throat. She woke up after finding she could breathe! Flaky sat her hands aside as she realized her hands were clenched tightly on her neck.

(W-What?...I'm home...?)

Still looking frantically around her room, finding herself not in darkness. After several moments, her heavy breathing was controlled and relaxed. Flaky rubbed her eyes, and sat herself on the side of her bed.

(...that was.. A scary nightmare...I hope this doesn't continued...)

Glancing at the clock, it was the Afternoon. She walked out her bedroom and went to the bathroom to brush her hair. It was the first thing she always done, her bed-hair couldn't be shown anywhere. Flaky shut the door behind her, and was met with her reflection. It looked like a porcupine, it sticked out everywhere, and noticed how her flakes were returning.

(Oh no...I have to get in the shower right away... I hate my hair so much...)

Flaky slightly grunted, as she exited the room to get her clothes to change into after her shower. After getting her clothes out of her closet, and re-entering the bathroom to opened the cabinet below the sink that contain dozens of conditioner. Since it took literally one to use up, she grabbed one to take with her. She hoped with conditioner her wild hair would be easy to brush.

For today flaky is hoping to get her mind off that horrible experience. She would of called the police but everyone in town knew that Lumpy ran the jail. Mostly any man who was sent there escaped easily!

After one hour of soaking in the shower and another of brushing her hair, she fixed herself breakfast. A simple toast, and eggs were enough to fill her hunger. so flaky was deciding what else is there to do?

(...I could go out for a walk but a lot happened when I tried to go buy just milk and bread. I should just watch tv...)

Agreeing to the idea and she did so. Sitting herself down on her couch, taking the remote, and turned on the tv. A blaring noises came from the tv making flaky leap back, and falling behind her couch. the volume was on maximum, flaky scrambled back on her feet quickly to turn it down manually.

"D-Did I leave it like this?!"

She questioned herself as she finally tuned it down. Flaky sighed, and sat back down. It was a late afternoon, she still stayed indoors watching tv. Flaky was flipping through channel until she stopped on the news, the reporter was in the middle of talking about a crime scene it seemed.

"There is has been a murder deep in the forest of Happy Tree Town, just off the road of Honey Path. One victim has been stabbed and his guts pulled out. It's a brutal scene, the police chef is well aware of this."

Before the news reporter could go on the tv static cut her off. Flaky jumped slightly, and her hand clenched nervously. The images of torn flesh of Shifty's dying body was burned into her memory. Those dead eyes stared into no where.

(No! I don't want think about it..! I have fix the antenna again...)

Flaky got up to went to her attic, she knew it could be dangerous but fixing the antenna was something she does almost everyday. Climbing out of the small window that was high off the floor, she had to use a few boxes to get to it. Slowly getting on top of the roof of her house, flaky felt unsafe but she always did when it was to fix the antenna

"Oooh...I hope I won't fall...to my d-death..."

She gulped nervously making her way to the antenna. Flaky wished to have cable...and a new tv. She just didn't have the money, or the right job. The worst thing was about with this was that no one could tell her if it's working, so she'll just have to wing-it. After a few moments of angling it, flaky couldn't stand one more minute up this high off the ground.

(T-That should be...okay, I guess...?)

Flaky had no idea but she wanted to get back inside. Slowly making her way down, watching her every move. She hated going back down, flaky found it life threatening. Before she could hang on the edge of the roof someone yelled out to her.

"MISS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

With that sudden out burst made Flaky yelp and lost her footing causing her to slip off the roof. She felt gravity pulling her down, and wind rushing pass her. Flaky screamed and shut her eyes thinking this was the end. The pain she was expecting didn't come, instead of feeling the cold ground it was warm.

"Are you okay? Miss?"

A males voice called out to her. Flaky eyes fluttered open to see a man holding her in his arms, she stared at him for awhile. His hair was deep, ocean blue, and his eyes were sparkling.

(He looks just like...that person...oh no...)

Flaky face turned pale, and felt the need to get away from him. It was Splendid, the town hero. She heard that he killed many people who he tried saving, they said he was a super being that didn't know his own strength and it made him dangerous to be around.

"I'm glad I caught you just in time..!"

(...your the reason why I fell in the first place...)

"Aha~ yep...t-thanks you...can you let go?"

Flaky said weakly as she noticed they were few feet off the ground. Splendid nodded and gently set her down. She was lucky they weren't far off the ground, who knows what would have happened. Flaky noticed the huge amount of balloons he held, they looked pretty, and it amazed her how many there were. He noticed her surprise, and patting her head using his free hand.

"Haha, these are a "thank you" gift from a clown. Pretty big, huh?"

"Uh-huh...how can you hold so many?"

"Eh, it not that hard. Here, have half."

"H-Huh? But I...!

Splendid proudly handed half of his balloons. Flaky nervously accepted them, they were so many that it pulled up her arm. She began to feel...scared.

"Uh! It feels like it can lift me off the ground easily...!"

"No worry, you may seem small but I know your strong enough...oh, I need to go, see you!"

Splendid turned his head in a different direction before flying off into the empty blue sky.

BOOM!

That was the sound as Splendid flew off, and after that there was a strong gust of wind that caught Flaky off guard. She shielded her eyes, and made sure the strings of balloons weren't blown away.

Flaky were paused when she noticed how her feet lifting off the ground below her. Looking down at her feet, she was above the trees.

"Ahhh! W-What?!"

She yelped loudly as she held onto the balloons strings tightly. Flaky watching terrified as she was sailing into the sky, and the wind blowing her in it's direction. She was at tears at this point, her vision blurred as she stared at how high she was.

(N-No! I'm that small?! What do I do?!)

Flippy's POV:

Casually strolling through the park, Flippy was in deep thinking about the murder that happened. He knew it was...'him'...who could have done something terrible. He didn't like to address 'him' to his name, fliqpy was better off being called a monster. His headaches hasn't stopped since this morning, it was starting to tick him off.

(...this is so frustrating...who else did you kill?)

**(Huh~? Believe it or not only one...)**

(...I don't know why I asked, I don't trust you in the slightest...)

Flippy winced at the increase of pain stabbing at his head. That laughter echoed through his mind, how he wished that 'he' was gone...

"Ekkkk! SOMEONE!"

He jumped at the sudden cry of a girl, flippy turned to the direction of the voice and saw that same girl with the long, red hair again.

"Huh..? Is she...hanging on to balloons?"

**(Hahaha! That girl is such laugh! I wonder how long she could hold on!)**

Flippy ignored the voice that commented, he was worried about her. He quickly ran to her, once he caught up he knew exactly what to do.

"...hey! Miss, don't worry! I'll get you down!"

Flippy called out to her and caught her attention. He noticed her surprise, seeing her panic. He smiled a bit, and took out his Bowie knife. Flippy was planning to throw it at the balloons, but once she saw he throw back his arm and taking careful aim she was begging him not to.

He narrowed his eyes, focusing on his target. With a forceful throw the knife went straight towards her. She gasped and shut her eyes tightly. Flippy sighed in relief when the blade pop the right amount of balloons for the rest to be pulled down by her. He noticed how scared she was, not choosing to walk off like nothing has happen he decided to help her down.

Flaky's POV:

After seeing the same boy getting ready to strike her down, she was panicking. Flaky yelped when she heard the balloons above her pop, and she slowly was coming back to the earth. She was still pretty high up, but almost safe on the ground.

(Oh..I thought..he was...oh geez, that was scary...!)

Flaky hands trembled with pain from gripped on the strings for her life and the shock. When she took a chance to look down, flaky heart started beating loudly when she saw those green eyes staring at her. He was holding out both of his hands, offering her to let him hold her. She slightly blushed, and kindly held onto him once she got close to him as she floated down.

(Oh..my...)

She gulp nervously as he took her in his arms. Flaky felt secure as she held onto him. He was warm, and also smelled nice.

"Uh...I-I..t-t-thank you. You...can put me down...n-now..."

"Oh, sorry..."

He quickly apologized and gently put her down. Even though flaky felt her feet touch the ground we hands still clanged tightly onto his sleeves. She was still quivering from the terror of heights.

"...wow, you really were scared! I'm glad I heard you..."

"Wha...?"

Flaky soon found out that she didn't let go of his arm, and quickly reeled back as she released him. There was this feeling again, her blood burned and heated her skin. A huge lump in her throat appeared making it hard to swallow.

(Oh no! Don't look! If I do..!)

"By the way, I didn't catch your name..."

Hearing that soothing tone in his voice, flaky could just feel her heart melting, it was unbearable! She wondered if he could see her blushing.

(This is so awkward! I can't find my voice! Someone help!)

"Oh, hey! Flaky, how are you?"

Both of their attention went to the voice behind Flaky. To her surprise it was Giggles! From just looking at her, you could tell that she went to the pool. Her hair was barely dry, and she had her towel over her shoulder.

"...uh...oh! I-I'm doing..alright..giggles..."

"That's good...who's your handsome friends here? Is he new?"

Giggles said as she glanced at him and back to her. Flaky jerked as she realized that she was near the person who could have killed her! But why did the air around him seen more calm?

(Actually, I think he is!)

"Um...I believe so..."

"I knew it! I should have known, your Flippy right?!"

Giggles pointed her finger at him with a confident look on her face. Flaky was surprise that she heard of him, she didn't even know since it didn't matter to her at the time.

"Yes, nice to meet you...Giggles, right?"

"Correct! And I believe you already met Flaky, right?"

"Well, we haven't had the chance to meet properly..."

Flippy said as he glanced over to Flaky with a smile. Giggles blinked and looking at both of them as she finally got the picture, she quickly gave a heavy pat on Flaky's back.

"WELL~! I gotta GO~!"

"Huh? What-?"

Flaky was about to protest when Giggles covered her mouth.

"Hold on a sec, Kay? I need to have a talk with her for a few minutes!"

"Uhh sure...?"

Flippy smiled weary as he watched her drag Flaky away to a near by tree. Flaky was struggling in her arms, her feet were dragged as Giggles carried her away from flippy. Once they were at a tree, giggles released her.

"*gasp* w-what was that?"

"I'm sorry, flaky. I should have realized that you were talking to your crush!"

Giggles nudged flaky with her elbow. Flaky face turned a very bright red, and she tensed up.

"W-What?! Y-You d-d-don't understand..!"

"Don't try to deny it! I saw that blush!"

"I-I wasn't...!"

"Was too! Your even red as tomato right now! You get him flaky!"

Giggles silently cheered as she began to walk away. Flaky wanted to say something else but she cut her off.

"See ya two at school~!"

"Okay..."

Flippy called out to her as giggles walked off. Flaky stood there seeing Giggles abandon her, she was on her own.

(This is bad~! I'm suppose to be avoiding him! I don't want to get a bloody nose again...!)

Flippy's POV:

(...is she okay..? I mean, she did just got down from a great height...)

Flippy didn't feel right okay about leaving her. She looks so fragile, and not to mention scared! Looking at her, he could tell she was trembling, but something tells him that it isn't fear?

(Come to think of it...this is the first time she didn't run away...)

"...why are you so nervous around me..?"

As Flippy questioned her out of the blue, he saw her freeze in place and started shaking again. He was lost at this point, he doesn't understand her.

(...do I scare her...? Well, that's understandable...)

"...right...sorry. I'll leave you alone..."

"N-No! That's not it-!"

Flippy glanced over at flaky as she held him back with a gentle tug. His heart felt light as he gazed at her. She blushed lightly, then turned her eyes somewhere but didn't let go. The suns light showed her bright crimson locks that flowed with the summer breeze.

(...she...looks so..cute...)

It amazed Flippy how he didn't noticed how pretty Flaky really was, it was starting to make him nervous.

Flaky's POV:

Flaky was struggling to get the words that were stuck in her throat. She didn't want him to think that of her as a rude person. She has reasons but there weren't for telling him personally.

(Okay, just breathe!)

"...I...it's just..that I'm very shy...and I like your company, your a...nice guy..."

She said in a low tone, looking up at him to see him stare right back at her. Flaky soon felt like this was a situation she can't get out of, even though there were any options. For some reason, she couldn't leave.

"...um, s-sorry..."

Flaky apologized quickly as she let go of him, still feeling the heat of her body. Taking her hands back, she noticed his change of expression. He held his hand to his mouth, and slightly turned away.

She tilted her head aside to take a glance at his hidden face, noticing a light blush of pink on his shy face. Flaky found it adorable to see, this was the first time she found a man...cute. Then soon it became awkward between them as they stood on a path in the park with on one around to interrupt. The sun hung low in the sky, and the breeze slowed down. The silence was almost unbearable of the both of them, until Flippy spoke up.

"...I-It's getting late...mind if I...walk you home, Flaky?"

"Huh?...oh, um...well...I d-don't mind at all..."

Flaky responded timidly, and gave a quiet gasp when she saw him reach his hand out to her. Flippy smiled brightly at her, waiting for Flaky to take his hand.

(...what should I do..? I already said yes. I never held a boys hand before...)

Her thoughts were racing as she slowly reached for his hand. She glanced down at her feet, and shut her eyes tight. Flaky flinched when feeling the warmth of his grasp of his hand. Her body tensed up nervously with this new experience, flaky didn't want to look at him, it would only make her coward out of this.

(...I can't believe...I'm going through with this...!)


	8. Chapter 8: the realization

Giggles skipped along the sidewalk with a jolly smile. She hummed a tone to herself, feeling like she did the right thing. Even though it was such a small thing, anything will get her into a great mood. She heard a faint voice calling behind her as footsteps can be heard. Twisting her head to see who was trying to get her attention. It was Petunia.

"Giggles...I told you to..*huff*...wait!"

"Oh, haha! Sorry!"

Petunia breathed hard as she caught up to her friend, then noticed the smile that was still on her face. It kinda made her feel uneasy if it's coming from Giggles.

"..did something..good happen to you?"

"Huh? Oh no, This just something I did for a friend, and it makes me feel great!"

Giggles grin grew. Petunia raised an eyebrow.

"What...did you do that was so...great?"

"Well, while u was walking I met Flaky, and she was with Flippy, you know that transferred student? I left her with him!"

"...what?! Didn't you hear about him?! He's a almost killed a guy!"

"But Flaky likes him, I could tell! And besides he didn't look like that kind of person who would do that..."

Giggles tried her to reassure Petunia about leaving them alone was a good idea. After a long argument petunia finally gave up, knowing it was pointless.

"Fine...but seriously...we need to be careful around him"

Petunia sighed deeply, she knew there's no use arguing with Giggles, so they continued their day.

* * *

Flaky's POV:

(W-We're holding h-h-hands! What d-do I do?! Why didn't I just r-run away when I had the chance?!)

Flaky was panicking at this point, not knowing what will happen next. Her heart was literally ready to jump out of her chest. She slowly glanced up at Flippy in sheepish way, seeing his calm face.

(Am I the only one freaking out?)

She didn't wanted to have this heavy atmosphere hang around them all the way home. Flaky held her breath for quite some time, then let go the air in her lungs.

"So...um, what is y-your hobbies...Flippy?"

Flaky asked awkwardly, and quickly looked down at her shoes nervously as they walked. Her face was lightly blushed.

"Hm? Oh, well I don't know. I like taking walks, not really a hobby, but I like to kept myself busy. I don't get enough free time."

"Do..you have a job?"

Flaky looked up at Flippy, but was still slightly feeling uneasy. he noticed her gaze, he smiled.

"I do, I work at a library not far from here."

"Don't you take shifts?"

"Nope, I'm usually the only one there."

Flippy sighed as he admired the clear blue sky. Flaky frowned a bit.

"...is it lonely?"

There was a moment of silence. The sound of trees leaves being rustled as the light breeze passed through, and cars in the distance. Until Flippy chuckle broke out.

"Haha, sometimes when no one comes to the library. But I like how it's so relaxing without any noises."

"...Hm..I know how that is."

Flaky said in a daze. Thinking back to those days where she had no one to talk to...she was all by herself. The loneliness tortured her almost everyday. There was no ones voice to speak to her, and the distance away from other people caused her to be more self-conscious.

(Those days when I had no one, all because I was too afraid. But I have to admit it's sometimes nice to hear just silence...)

Flippy's POV:

He notice Flaky's tiny fingers grip tighter around his hand. Flippy glanced down at her, seeing the expression on her face.

"What's wrong, Flaky?"

"H-Huh? Oh...sorry, I was thinking aha.."

Seeing Flaky's small smile makes her look so cute. Flippy cheeks turned a light red, he soon felt the urge to pet her head. But he knew that they barely know each other, so he pulled back. At the moment he realized he still held her hand!

"O-Oh, sorry!"

Flippy quickly released her hand, taking a few steps to the side. He couldn't believe himself sometimes.

While his head was turned toward a different direction, he heard a soft giggle from Flaky.

(Already seducing girls, huh?)

Flippy ignored that teasing voice, he didn't feel like messing with him right now.

(Hey, her hips are pretty big, I bet giving birth would be no problem for her, haha!)

Hearing his laughter after his insult made Flippy get more irritated. His head started throbbing, it was beginning to bug him. He would shut him him up with his fist if he were able to.

Flaky's POV:

(My face feels hot...my house should be around this corner..that's a shame...)

Flaky pouted a bit, but then realized her thoughts. She felt her own burning cheeks, and shook her head. Somehow flaky wanted this moment to last a little bit longer.

But flaky felt kinda of a jerk for thinking flippy as a bad person, and mostly for running away.

"...hey, Flippy...I'm sorry.."

"H-Huh?...for what?

"For...being mean..and running away from you...it wasn't nice of me.."

"O-Oh, it's alright..."

Flaky was relieved to hear that, she gave out a quick breath. She notice he was being silence, the air around him didn't seem right?

"Flippy? Are you okay?"

"...yeah, just have a bit of a head ache is all.."

Flippy gave flaky a reassuring smile. She still looked at him with worry, but if he says so. Flaky's hands felt empty, she missed the warmth of his palm. The smell of his clothes...

(Wait! I barely know him, we just met! Could this be...love at first sight..?)

Her face brighten with red, slowing biting her lower lip. Flaky tightened her hands at her jacket. Her first crush!

Soon as that word sank in, her emotions went up the roof. Her thoughts were tangled, and she couldn't calm herself! Suddenly her knees gave in to her whole body shaking. She went down to the ground, Flaky finally reached her limit...

"H-Huh?! Flaky? What's wrong?!"

Hearing Flippy's concerned voice, her head was still spinning around. She was staring at the ground below her as she was bending over. She couldn't answer him, not like this.

"Flaky?! Tell me what's the matter!"

"...I-I'm f-f-fine..! Just..dizzy..."

Flaky manage to say, and she told herself that this wasn't the time! There could be people around! Soon as she open up her eyes, and lifted up her head and meet Flippy's face up close.

She could almost feel his body heat, the presence only increased her condition. This time she had the strength to get up, its like some weird instinct to run away. But that only made the situation worse, Flaky tried to get back up fast but since Flippy was right in front of her their forehead smashed right into together.

She felt the stringing pain instantly, using both her hands to rub her aching forehead. Her eyes tear up with pain. Flaky was hunched over sitting on her knees again, her head hanged down.

(Stupid! Stupid! Why am I so complained?! I hit him!)

Flippy's POV:

He groaned in pain as he rubbed his palm against his aching forehead. Flippy guessed he deserved that, he was too close. He could hear that laughter echoing in his mind. That monster really is having a good laugh to this!

**(Hahaha! Hurts doesn't it?)**

(...not now. I won't let you...)

**(Are you trying to stop me from getting out? You know that won't last long..!)**

Flippy clenched his hand into a fist, images of gore, and memories started to flow into his head. His eyes widen in horror as started breathing hard. The covers of his lips slightly rise into a sadistic grin. Flippy tired his hardest to control himself, but he was slipping away into darkness.

(No...I can't leave..Flaky..with..him)

"...Flippy? Are you okay?"

Hearing Flaky small voice suddenly calmed him, he began to see the light around him. The pain just drifted off. Feeling her warm palm on his shoulder. Soon as he gained his sanity, he looked back at Flaky with a reassuring smile on his face.

"I-I'm alright, don't worry Flaky!"

(What was that? Once I heard her voice...I just calmed down..?)

Flippy didn't understand how hearing Flaky made him feel...peaceful? He had to think about it later, he's just glad 'he' didn't show up.

"Are...you sure..? Does your head hurt..?"

"Huh? Oh, it doesn't hurt that much.."

Seeing Flaky's face soften with a relief. Flippy gave out a small chuckle as he rubbed his forehead once again. After a few moments of awkward silence, Flaky spoke up.

"...I'll make it feel better..."

Without another word, She took his hand, and leaned in. Flaky gave him a quick peck on his head where it ached. Feeling her soft lips touched his forehead for a second. His face flushed as he slightly pull back, touching the place where her soft lips touched.

"Uhh...I-I'm c-c-close t-to my..uh house! So, I just walk by myself!"

Flaky quickly jumped up to her feet, covering her blush that covered her face.

Flippy just stared ahead and watching Flaky run off. Soon as she went out his sight, he felt this warm feeling deep inside him. It was happiness. He smiled slightly as he chuckled.

(I think I'm in love..)

* * *

A new day:

Flaky's POV

She opened her tired eyes to the sound of her alarm going off. Slowly rising up from her bed, stretching out her arms above her head. Flaky yawn loudly, and stopped alarm. Staring ahead in a daze, she rubbed her eyes, and got out of bed.

"...so sleepy..."

She mumbled to herself in a low voice. Flaky dragged her heels as she walked over to the bathroom. This time she didn't bother taking a glance at the mirror. Her mind was still stuck on Flippy.

(...I wonder if I'll run into him...)

Smiling lightly to herself, as she undressed and got into the shower. Twisting the knob to get the temperature right, placing her hand under the running water.

"Nice and warm.."

Flaky hummed to herself as she put one foot in and then the other. Feeling the water wash down her bare body. She stood there as she got soaked. Her fingers lightly felt her lips, thinking back at that moment with Flippy.

(...I'm so stupid...)

Just then she realized something, has she fallen for Flippy or...Fliqpy..?

Fear soon took over her mind, memories of that cold blade nearly cutting into her flesh. How can she be so sure that they are the same person.

(Where we bumped heads together...flippy was breathing hard..what was going on with him?)

Flaky didn't know, but it bugs her so much. She slightly bit down her lower lip.

"...what am I going to do?"

She said under her trembling breath, feeling droplets of water rain down on her.

After a few hours of showing and another terrible brushing. Flaky was ready for the rest of the day at school. All she had to do now is wait for Giggles, just then a very loud banging made Flaky squeal.

"H-huh? Oh...that must be G-Giggles.."

Flaky sighed calmly, as she quickly walked over to the front door. Before putting her hand on the knob, she brushed down her hair with her palm. Then took a deep breath and opened the door. Suddenly, Giggles arms reached out to her and gave her a struggling hug.

"Flaky~! How are you!?"

"g-gaK! I..I'm f-fine...p..please..G-"

"come on, Giggles! give the girl some air before you squeeze it out of her!"

hearing Cuddles concerned voice behind Giggles. Flaky could felt the air in her lungs being forced out. Finally Giggles released her from that suffocating hug, she said she was sorry. Flaky took a few breaths,and gave her nervous smile. Lammy patted flaky on her shoulder.

"haha, I'm surprised you survive that!"

"one of Giggles hugs are dealt sometimes..."

Petunia sighed, as she walked besides Flaky and Lammy. Flaky looked up at her, admiring her long hair, and the way she dressed. She looked down at her clothes that she wore, they were appealing at all. Taking a few glances at Lammy, she had a face of a model! Their both tall, and have cute hair styles.

(it's just no fair...)

Flaky pouted to herself as she stared at the ground, she didn't pay any attention to everyone conversation, it just didn't matter at the time. They got to school early this time! So they stood around the front yard of the school, Flaky didn't fit in at all with the group. She stood there quiet, listening to their small talks.

"Hey look who's already popular.."  
Petunia interrupting everyones conversation and catching their attention. Flaky turned toward the crowd of girls who was surrounding flippy. She kept staring, feeling something tug at her heart, what was it?  
"I see, he already has fan girls! Impressive!"  
Giggles complimented with a bright smile. Flaky on the other hand felt irritated somewhat. She saw one girl getting too close, hugging his arm! Seeing her snuggle up to him like that makes her feel..mad? Was that normal?  
(How can he let her do that?)  
"...no fair..."  
Flaky muttered under her breath, and pouted. She hated this feeling, it was like she hated those stranger for no reason. Giggles seems to notice her slight change on Flaky's face, and she smirked.  
"Soo~ why don't you walk up to him. Flaky?"

"Are you crazy, Giggles? Look at how many girls surrounding him.."

Cuddles reminded Giggles, but she paid no attention to him. Flaky took a glance back at the crowd of girls, she happened to notice Flippy's facial expression. He seemed troubled, and down right nervous too! she wished she could help, but she doesn't have the courage to walk up to him.

Flippy's POV:

"How about we hang out after school?"

"I know this one place with great food!"

"hey, what's your favorite food?"

"Want to sit with me at Lunch?"

these questions kept coming, Flippy didn't have time to answer each question they were just thrown at him. He didn't like this much attention all at once, he doesn't like it. It's not that he doesn't girls, it's just that these girls seem desperate. They want to know where he's come from, what's he's classes, what food do he likes, and some other questions that are personal. He sighed deeply, hearing loud questions being asked one after the other.

(Hey, these girls aren't half bad, why don't you take one home?)  
And 'he' just make things worse as always. This wasn't good at all, he should of came later. Flippy is willing to do anything to get out of this!

(This is getting...annoying..)

There was sudden pop that to be heard, someone shook up a soda can and exploded. Hearing loud complaints that Flippy could hear through the many voices. He clenched at his hair as his head soon throbbed. His vision went out, and he slowly drifted off into the darkness...  
(Haha...my turn..)

Flaky's POV:  
"No...it's okay..he looks like he has better things to do.."Flaky sighed sadly, and looking out into the distance.

"Like letting girls hit on him-ow!"

Hearing Toothy get cut off by Petunia's fist. Lammy laughed a bit at Toothy, he heard her teasing giggles and shot a glare at her.  
(...I was dumb to think I'd get a chance to talk to him again...)  
Suddenly Flaky felt arms on her shoulders and held her close. Her eyes widen in surprise, and so did her friends. This aura didn't feel right. It feel life threatening, her stomach dropped soon as 'he' spoke to her.

**"Hey there. flaky~!"**

Flaky shivered with fright, hearing that dark voice near her ear. She wanted to scream but couldn't speak. Lifting up her head to met eyes with 'him', seeing his grin growing wider.

**"I wondering if I can steal you away for awhile and have a little chat!"**

"Flaky, do you..know him?"

Cuddles question curiously with a hint of concern in his voice. Flaky gulped nervously, she had to be careful. Who knows what this monster would do? She needed to get him away from her friends!

"Aha...y-yeah, F-Flippy...walked me..home..Right, Giggles?"

"...yeah, he did. But..uh can you guys talk later? I mean, it's only five minutes until school starts..."

Flaky felt like there's hope that Fliqpy would consider doing this later. Giggles slightly laughed trying to avoid his gaze. Petunia and Lammy glanced at each other than back to Flaky.  
"She's got a point, you can talk to each other at lunch or something..."

Petunia suggested quickly before any objections. Lammy nodded her head in agreement. Flaky tried to get out his arms but he only tighten his arms around her.

**"Five minutes is plenty of time...so, please excuse us.."**

Fliqpy sounds almost threatening rather then pleading. It sent shivers down her spine hearing that kind voice used in a cruel way. Her friends all froze in fear, those eyes could almost cause nightmares.  
None of them spoke up, or tired to object. Fliqpy smiled slightly, tugged at my arm in a rough manner.

"This way, Flaky.."

"...I-I'll see you..later..don't worry!"

Flaky really was happy that they tried their best to get me away from him, but now she's on her own. She winced in pain as his hand gripped her waist tighter. what dis Fliqpy wanted to say to her? He can't just kill her at school, is it something different?

(just please...don't hurt me..)

Fliqpy finally stopped at the back of the school, the bell just rang, but she didn't think he would let her go easily. Flaky stared at the ground, trembling slightly. Thoughts were rushing in her head, questions that had to wait. The silence was slowly killing her.

**"just..who are you to 'him'? What did you do?"**

"...Wha? What are you-"

**"Answer me!"**

His voice roared at her, flaky squealed loudly. Putting her arms over her face with fear. She already feel herself shaking. She do anything to get out of this situation!

"I-I not sure what your trying to-"

"Hey, you two!"

An unfamiliar voice rang out, it sound rude in a way. Like a demand. Flaky kept her face towards Flipqy but glanced over to the side. There were three man, they don't look like they go to school. Their clothing wasn't school appropriate, and they looked older than us. What was going on?

"Your Flaky and Flippy...right?"

"H-Huh?"

Flaky wasn't sure what was going on. There were two thing happening at once! She gulped nervously, scared to answer them. Flipqy stayed quiet for the longest time. She couldn't see his eyes, he was looking straight down.

"HEY! Are you listening to him?!"  
The other man barked angrily at her.

"Y-Yes! I'm..f-flaky..!"

Looks like we found her, come with us."

"H-Huh? What? I don't-"

"You can with us or we'll have to force you lady!"

**"Hey."**  
An angry growl made everyone silence, the three men turned their attention to Fliqpy who raised his voice.

**"...don't you know it's rude to interrupt other people's conversation?"**

(Oh no, he sounds mad! I don't want to see people die!)

"Please...Cant w-we do t-this-"

**"Shut it."**

Flaky quickly held her tongue hearing Fliqpy's demand. She slightly looked down in terror, griping at her shirt tightly. The atmosphere was suffocating, and not mention heavy with silence. Taking a nervous glance up to the scene, she gasped at the sight of weapons in each of the three strangers hands.

"you must be Flippy.."

**"Flippy? Haha, don't me laugh. 'He' is Nothing compared to me."**

"Call yourself whatever you want. we came here to end you.."

**"hahahaha!"**

He burst out laughing as he pulled out his Bowie knife, and smiled wickedly. Flaky heart sank seeing that sadistic grin upon his face, it gave her a bad feeling. This can't end well when Fliqpy is involved.

**"I'd like to see you try."**


	9. Chapter 9: unwanted bond

Fliqpy's POV:

"Rahhh!"

The man raged as he swung a metal bat at him. Fliqpy tilted his head aside dodging the incoming attack with such ease. The man lost his balance, stumbling over his feet. Before he could fall against the stone wall, Fliqpy yanks him back by his collar, and grabbed his short hair from the back of his head. Without warning he smashed his face into the brick wall, releasing his grip and letting him slide down the wall to the ground.

"Ekk!"

Flaky yelped as she shielded herself when the metal bat hit the wall behind her. Luckily, it landed by her side as she was curled up in a ball.

**"That didn't take long...who's next?"**

Fliqpy glanced over at the two strangers who stood there in shock. One was shaking in place, staring at him with fear. He chuckled madly, and took a step forward towards them.

"You sick bastard! DIE!"

The tallest one ran forwards as he aimed for his head with the crow-bar. Without even flinching, Fliqpy caught the attack before it made contact with his skull. The man tried to take it back but Fliqpy ripped the weapon out of his hands.

The man froze suddenly once he met eye contact with him, staring right into those cold yet glowed with death. Fliqpy grinned madly as he jabbed the curved steeled edge on the side of the frightened man. Fliqpy smile grew more threatening as he heard agonying scream after the strong noise of the nose breaking.

"Ahhhhh! H-HE BROKE MY NOSE!"

He whaled as he was hunched over on his knees. Flipqy took a glance over at the last man standing. As he made contact with him, he flinched, and took a few staggering steps behind him.

"W-what...are you..?"

**"Where did your mean attitude now? What's wrong?...scared?**

Flipqy said in a voice that brought jolts of fear into every soul that was near. Watching the thug grind his teeth as he suddenly pulled out a gun. His fingers held the trigger in shaking anger and fear.

Flaky's POV:

Her breath deepen as she saw he point that dangerous weapon at Flipqy. She noticed he didn't even flinch, but he was stared. Flaky didn't know what to do! If she tried to run, he might shoot her, or he'll kill...Flippy.

"H-Haha, not so tough now are you?"

The thug smirked nervously as he kept his eye on his target. Flaky looking wildly to find or someone who can help! Looking besides her was the metal bat that other man had dropped, what does this mean?

"I should of killed you right away, you freak!"

Hearing him rage on, Flaky was troubled of what to do. She didn't want Flippy to get killed! It wasn't his fault!

**"...go ahead..take the shot.."**

Fliqpy encouraged him with no expression on his face. Flaky stared at him with shock, he kept his eyes on the man who's quaking in fear. She held her breath as she picked up the heavy weapon off the ground. With a full powerful swing she striking the armed man on the back of the head, one hit sent him to the ground.

Flaky stared at the fallen man and back to Fliqpy with shock as she dropped the strained bat.

"...I-I-I didn't...oh no.."

She whimpered softly as teared formed around her eyes. Her head jerked up hearing Fliqpy mental giggles.

**"Haha! Not bad at all! With a hit like that you could have killed him! Very cute.."**

Fliqpy smiled at her with a unsettling look in his eyes. Flaky couldn't swallow the lump in her throat, she wanted to run but her feet were stuck to the ground. Her heart jumped at the sight of his feet taking one step closer to her.

"D-don't hurt me!"

Flaky yelped out as she backed away, but Fliqpy continued casually walking towards her. Her eyes were sealed tight as the footsteps got closer into her personal space. Soon as she felt his hand brush the top of her hair, she tried to turn tail and run, but her reflexes weren't so quick as his strong fingers got a firm grip on her hair. Fear filled her chest as she started breathing heavily.

"Ahh ouch!"

She cried out as he lifted her head up. Making eye contact, flaky could see the annoyance in his glare.

**"What's your problem? Stop acting like a wimp...then again, I'd love to hear your most painful scream when I gut you alive...!"**

Flaky eyes widened in terror as his smile grew more threatening. She could tell he was enjoying this, a bit too much. Trying to get a hold of her quick breathing she stared at him with all the courage she had. He noticed the change in her eyes, and grin entertainingly.

**"What a brave little girl you are..."**

Flipqy chuckled as he punched Flaky below her rib, she made no sound as she tumbled to the ground. He watched as she crouched down to her knees. Flaky coughed as she looked back up at him.

"...*cough*...why m-me?"

She managed to say between her heavy breathing. The pain felt suffocating, it hurts so much tears began to fall from the pleading eyes. Fliqpy stared down at Flaky, her heart skipped a beat as he suddenly zoomed in on her face.

"What are-"

Her word were paused as she frozen in place. His lips were touching hers but something about this was unsettling. Suddenly pain sting her bottom lip, it made her jolt backwards and cover her bleeding wound.

(D-Did he bite..my lip? Why..does it hurt and feel so..I don't how to explain it..)

**"Tasty...I love seeing pain in your eyes...I find it very fun.."**

Flipqy licked his blood stained lips, giving her a calm smile. Flaky looked down at her to see droplets of blood, and glanced up to him. Her knees were aching, so did her body.

(Why am I taking this? I just wanted to avoid him...but I can't...he's always there!)

"Hey! What's going on over there?!"

A voice of an adult yelled around the corner as he stood shock. Flaky gasped loudly as she was pulled off the ground. Noticing Flipqy and her took off running as the teacher chased them.

"Wha-Wha-what?!"

Flaky stuttered over her words as Flipqy carried her over his shoulder. She was at lost of what was going on, her brain just couldn't process the situation! She yelped wildly as she felt his arm wrapped around her waist tighter.

**"Shut up! Do you want to go to jail?"**

His threatening words made her immediately hold her tongue. She just let him carry her off into the forest where they finally lost the two adults who were chasing them. Flaky noticed it was safe as they slowed down. Beginning to feel uncomfortable with Flipqy's arm wrapped around her, she spoke up in a timid quiet voice.

"U-Uh.. Can you...p-please put me down?"

**"...sure."**

He said in a blunt face as he dropped her down. She yelped in pain as her back hit the ground with a thud, and quickly sitting back up. Flaky kept her chin close to her chest, scared of locking eyes with 'him'.

**"...geez, your hair is long.."**

Hearing his sudden voice above her, she didn't speak only shuddered as she felt his fingers run down her red locks. Flaky only hoped he wouldn't do anything else to her, something scared her knowing he might just cut her any second. it was silent until she realized he was waiting for her to reply.

"A-Ah...don't..hurt m-me"

Her voice trembled, feeling fear grow in her throat. He chuckled at her begging, loving how easily scared she gets around him. Flaky jumped at the sound of his heavy footsteps then noticed the sound was drifting away.

Looking back up from the ground to see him walking off without her.

"W-Wait! What about...school?"

Flaky voice trailed off as him disappeared from her sights, motionless and troubled what to do. Her attention went back to the pain in her bottom lip. Slightly pressing her fingertips on her wounded lip, wincing a bit of the pain as she touched it.

"Ow.."

She whimpered quietly to herself, flaky couldn't believe 'he' does those kind of violent things in Flippy's body. It just doesn't seem right at all...

(Wait...if he's using his body..and he bit me..does that...)

Her flashed back to the moment Flipqy bit her, and remembering how his lips touched hers. Does that mean Flippy kinda...kissed her in a way?!

Flaky face flushed immediately as it hit her, digging her red face into her hands.

"N-No! That was m-my f-first k-k-kiss!"

She muffled a whine as she the heat grew more intense thinking back at the feel of his lips. Flaky didn't want to believe a guy like him would steal something so precious! So did he? She really didn't know but her main concern was calming down.

"W-Why m-me?!"

"So, let get this straight, you get the crap beaten out of you, lost the solider and the girl..."

Lifty glared at the beaten man who was ashamed, it was bad enough to know that a couple of grown man couldn't do one job!

"...yes, but you never warned us about how dangerous that freak is!"

"Didn't I tell you he killed my brother?"

He sounded annoyed by their complaining. All they had to do was take the girl and kill the solider but He guess they weren't cut out for it. The man glanced at each other and back to Lifty.

"Since your first try was a failure, you get your reward cut in half.."

"Come on! We'll try again, and this time we know what to expect!"

The bruised man pleaded, they were short on money and needed to pay rent. Lifty eyes narrowed at them steadily, then signed calmly.

"Alright, but wait for the right time to strike them, especially the crazed soldier..."

(Just wait Flaky...I will get revenge for my big brother.)


	10. Chapter 10: the real deal

Flaaakyyy~"

The bubbly pink friend waved at Flaky who seemed to be day dreaming or having a nightmare. She really couldn't tell since she looked flushed yet sad. Giggles glanced over to Cuddles who was also trying to catch her attention. He gave her a shrug in response to her questioning look.

Flaky had been puzzled ever since that incident with Flipqy, she can't tell if she should be happy it was Flippy who kissed or be depressed that it was a monster who stole her first kiss. She had mix feelings that made her think deeply.

"Hey, is that Flippy?"

Hearing the one name made Flaky snap back to reality. She first looked in front of her and around her to find out he wasn't in sight. Then figuring out she was tricked.

"I thought that would bring you back to us!"

Lammy said with a slay grin, and rustled Flaky's red locks. She blushed in response, her eyes darted away from them sheepishly.

"Soo, you never told us, what happened yesterday?"

Petunia suddenly brought it up, she was worried about her, but Flaky didn't want to answer.

"Come on, Flaky. You can tell us!"

Cuddles pleaded her as he placed a friendly hand on her shoulders. Flaky jerked at his palms and moved quickly away with a frightened look in her eyes. This caught Petunia's concern, the goes for all her friends.

"S-Sorry, I'm just...a little uh..jumpy t-today..."

Flaky immediately apologized for her actions. Giggles and Lammy exchanged glances with each other.

"You know, you could tell us what's bothering you, Flaky..."

Giggles suggested calmly as she walked up to her timid friend. Lammy nodded in agreement, as Cuddles and Petunia nod their heads also.

"...I don't know...its n-not important..."

"It's clearly not if you don't want to talk about it..."

Petunia said bluntly, Cuddles have her a worried look.

"But, you know if you don't want to say anything..."

"Come on, Cuddles! My poor friend looks so troubled!"

Giggles complained loudly as she turned to the yellow haired boy. He backed up in response, and regained his courage.

"Well, it isn't helping if you force her to talk!"

"Well excuse us! We're trying to figure out what's wrong so we can help Flaky!"

Lammy jumped in their conversation with a brute force. Now Giggles and Lammy was just arguing with Cuddles. Petunia was busy trying to stop this nonsense. The tension was off of Flaky, she quietly sneaked away from the loud group and walked to school on her own.

(This ain't good..I can't keep ignoring the problem...but what can I do?)

Flaky wants to cry that someone like 'him' stole something so precious, yet it was her crush's lips. These thoughts just messed with her head.

Her busy mind didn't help where she was going, her face soon smashed into a huge tree on the side of the sidewalk. Stumbling backwards in shock, and fell to the her side as she cried out in pain.

"Ah! Ouch, ouch~"

( why am I stupid? I can't even watch where I'm going...)

She counted how many times this happened to her, but stopped knowing it's been forever. Watching the fluffy cloud in the sky slowing move across her view, Flaky didn't feel like getting up right away.

" miss! Are you alright? Did you sprain your knee or anything?"

A worried voice called out from above, it belonged to a man. Flaky face grew pale seeing the mighty hero Splendid hovering over her

She yelped with surprise as she quickly got to her knees.

"N-No! Not at all! I just tripped!"

"Poor girl! You look so frightened, is something troubling you?"

Splendid flowed down as he step onto the ground to face her. Flaky gulped nervously as he stared down at her with an uncomfortable look. She got up to her feet, and dusted herself off to met eyes with him.

"S-See? I'm alright, no need to..be worried!"

The blue hero let out a relived sigh and smile great fully at the timid Flaky. Her on the other hand was uncomfortable, this was the hero was made her a human air ballon.

"I see! I thought you were injured..."

"Sorry...for worrying you..splendid.."

Flaky bowed her head over to him, she felt bad causing the great super hero to stop in his tracks to help her out.

"Oh hey! I knew I recognized you before!"

"Huh?"

"Your that one girl who almost fell off a roof, and I saved!"

Splendid glanced at the sky with a wide grin, it would seem that he was congratulating himself once more. Flaky smiled nervously, she only hoped he wouldn't consider helping her any further.

"Oh! There you are, Flaky!"

She slightly jerked, turning to her head to the side to see Giggles and the others. They looked like they were out breath. It soon occurred to Flaky that they must have been looking for her!

"I'm sorry, did I cause you trouble?!"

"Don't run off like that! Flaky, we thought Flippy took you away!"

Petunia hurried to her trembling friend, and bumped her head with her palm. Cuddles was right behind her, then took notice of Splendid. He soon felt his heart dropped seeing the terrifying hero who was in front of him.

"I-I'm soo sorry! Forgive me!"

"It's alright, we're glad your safe..right guys?"

The clean freak turned over to her friend who stood frozen where they stand. She gave them a question look then followed their eyes to see the blue hero, then jumped back in surprise.

"Ah! O-Oh! M-Mister..Splendid!"

Petunia quickly greeted the man, awhile backing up slowly to gain some distance. Splendid have them a wide grin.

"Hello, civilians!"

They flinched at the sight of his hand waving at them, as if he was going to attack. Flaky could just feel the fear in the area they were in. She noticed there were only two of her friends, glancing behind them to Giggles standing there emotionless.

"Splendid?"

Her voice sounded breathless yet delighted. Flaky glanced back at her, then back to the Superhero who had this look on his face that she can't read.

"G-Giggles?"

His eyes went to relaxed to widened with shock. It was written all over his face. All was dead silence up until Giggles took a step forward, and smiled gently at Splendid.

"Splendid! It's been awhile-"

In the middle of her sentence the hero blasted off causing the ground to shake and a powerful force of wind knocking them to their feet. Flaky squeaked she was caught off guard.

"Wait!"

Giggles distressed voice called out to the empty sky. All was calm once again, the trees lost most of their leaves from the heavy gust of wind. Flaky stayed face down on the ground, her body was trembling lightly. Her palms ached from the hard landing, but helped lift her body off the wet grass. Finally, standing on her shaking knees, and stared weary at Giggles who stood like a statue.

"G-Giggles? Why..?"

There was no reply, her bubbly friend kept her gaze towards the sky. Flaky jolted feeling patted her shoulder, and turned to see Petunia using her as some stool to keep her balance. As for Cuddles who was struggling to stand on his own.

"Why did you greet that freak?!"

The clean freak barked angrily, but she quickly noticed her friend was uncharacteristically silent.

"...Giggles, what's up?"

It was cuddles who popped up the question once he finally had something to lean on, which was Flaky. The poor girl's legs were quivering to stay standing.

"It's nothing..I'll explain later but I think we're late for school.."

Giggles casually answered back with that same smile. They all stared at her with wonder and confusion. The bubbly girl scampered off right past them. Flaky followed her with her eye that were filled with deep concern. Despite the violent shaking in her knees, her throat felt stuck as if words were too scared to jump out to call after her. For some reason, Giggles looked too fragile at that moment, it scared her.

"How dare she leave us in the dark!"

Petunia exclaimed loudly as she dashed off to catch up. Cuddles groaned exhaustingly, and gave chase as well. Flaky squealed as she realized they were leaving her behind and hurried to along. She didn't feel right, her gut was telling her she should go back. But this feeling was natural, so she ignored it easily.

Giggles has been avoiding the topic the whole day, and act as if the event earlier never happened in the first plane. She wouldn't even talk to Petunia about, and they best friends! Flaky wanted to help, but she had other things to worry about. If Giggles didn't want to talk about it, she shouldn't bother her. The nervous girl noticed Flippy wasn't at school today, it gave her this sinking feeling. But also a pinch of worry. She just can't understand, how can That monster and Flippy be in the same body? Why did it had to be him?

Her fingers softly touched her lips where _his skin brushed and pierced sweetly. _

(...as long as it was Flippy's lips, it's alright...right?)

Flaky abruptly slapped her cheeks in embarrassment, and violently shake her head. Doing so made the present thought get pushed away from his fragile mind. She can already felt the red burn in her cheeks. Her cold palms was a relieve for her as she rubbed them against her heated face.

"Uh, are you going to go in, Flaky?"

She jerked in fright and twirled around to see Cuddles friendly face. Flaky soon remembered she was standing right in front of the girls restroom, and blushes sheepishly.

"O-Oh! N...no. How long was I..?"

"Not sure. Hey, how's Giggles?"

Cuddles eyes took a depressed stare, and put his hands in his pockets uncomfortably. Flaky shared her worried frown as his answer which he took notice to and his eyes drifted down.

"Oh...well, I hope Petunia can help her out. I may be her boyfriend but I'm not good at girl stuff.."

Once those words were spoken out of Cuddles mouth, Flaky froze for a half a minute and reeled back in shock.

"You and Giggles are d-dating?"

The yellow haired boy jerked in embarrassment at that word "boyfriend", and laughed nervously. His hand found itself rubbing the back of his neck. Flaky felt amused by this new information.

"Haha, yes we are...for a year at least..."

"W-Why didn't anyone tell me?"

Flaky hung her head down below her shoulders in despair. But she shouldn't be surprised, Giggles was the most popular girl in school, why wouldn't she have a boyfriend? Also, they only have been friends for two weeks, she's sure Giggles would of told her in a month or so.

"I thought everyone in the school knew. Sorry though, I'm already taken. Haha!"

Cuddles laughed at Flaky's bashful face that lit up in red. Her hands held up in front of her shaking wildly.

"N-No, no, no! It's not-! I-I mean, I like you as a friend! Your nice but-"

"Calm down. I was just kidding around. I already know you have your sights for mister Flippy!"

"W-W-Wha-!"

Flaky was baffled at his wordplay, and her face streamed with fire in her cheeks that reached to her ears. She knew it was a child's crush but it wasn't a serious one. Cuddles was startled as she dropped to knees and tears poured down her cheeks. She broke down. He immediately crouched down with her, and started apologizing hoping she'd stop speaking like she's crazy.

"H-Hey! Flaky! Are you okay? Say something! I'm sorry, don't cry~!"

With Petunia

She sighed silently as she walked out of the school's front entrance. The clean-freak gazed at the dimly lit sky due to the sun going down. Petunia wanted to stay with Giggles but she gravely insisted she go on without her. She didn't see Flaky after lunch, all she could assume that she got into some break down and went to nurses office. Cuddles went home early. She was all alone, normally these days she had company but drama seemed to drag her friends down. Petani could only hope thing would go back to the way it was.

(Now that you mention it, I haven't seen that jerk today...)

Petunia grumbled under her breath, she would get Handy back for not being present today. Hey, she might as well go to his place and crash. Not like she has other plans, besides cleaning her house till it's completely spotless.

"Hmph. Looks like I won't be boredafter all.."

With Flaky.

The Teachers eyes were burning into her skull as her head was down. She was punished for not getting to class early, and for arriving 20 minutes late. Flaky lost the nurses note, and her Teacher didn't believe her. She was forced to stay behind for the time she wasted.

"Alright. Get out of there. Don't be late to class again."

His voice was demanding and it scared her. Flaky's head shot up, also getting out of her seat to bow her head at him, and ran for the door. She let out an exhausted breath soon as her feet carried out of the tension of the classroom. Her legs stopped right outside the schoolyard.

"I'm never going to be late again..."

Flaky panted heavily, feeling wind picked up, and her red locks flowed with it. She looked up ahead to see the lonely road, and the thick forest that was on the other side. Flaky quickly trotted across the road, and stopped once she was on the sidewalk. The leaves rustled as the wind blow against the trees. She continued to casually walk home, it was peaceful.

Suddenly, a small sharp gasp came from beyond the brushes right besides her. She twirled towards it and her eyes widen at the familiar voice. Flaky gripped the side of her skirt.

"There's no way...I must be..."

Her sentence was interrupted by another. She knew that kind tone, but what puzzled her was where it was coming from. Flaky quietly but hesitantly scooted toward the sounds, and peered through the thickness of the forest trees. She stayed on the side of the line where the grass was trimmed. Her eyes caught the glimpse of a light pink locks. She wanted to call out but again her throat prevented her.

(Giggles...? Why are you...)

Her gaze saw her hips, and traced her body. Seeing an arm wrapped around her waist, and heard silent moans. Flaky tilted her head get a better view but soon regretted it. Her eyes gazed in deep shock as her breathing stopped in entirely. Giggles lips were firmly pressed against another mans, but this was no ordinary guy.

(...why is she...what is she doing with Splendid..?)


	11. Chapter 11:Ash (half way done, Srry)

Her body refused to move a muscle as the scene before her sunk in. Giggles wouldn't cheat, she's a nice, thoughtful, cheerful, and supportive person...she isn't a **liar...**

She wanted to rush to her and make her explain but her legs felt like stone. Cuddles crossed her mind, he didn't deserve this. She tried to carry the anchor of the truth but it bringing her to the ground.

"Are you sure this the right place?"

Hearing Splendid breathed as he pulled away from the kiss. Giggles frown a bit, but she kept him close. Flaky started to wonder how long has this relationship have been going.

"Is that what your worried about? It's okay, everyone should be at home...just focus on me..."

They soon return to their passionate kiss, and ignored the world around them. They weren't aware of her presence yet, this was dangerous for Flaky to be seeing this. If Splendid were to catch her spying, what would he do? She held her shaking breath, creeped away from the forest line, and back onto the concrete. It disgusted her to see Giggles so calm, and actually enjoying herself. It was wrong.

Flaky didn't realize her legs were desperately carrying her away to safety, her eyes filled with tears. She can't understand why her chest ached, and felt like it was sinking.

( why...why? Giggles...)

She weeped bitterly, not even sure if she was crying for Giggles or Cuddles. Flaky was yet to notice the heavy clouds of smoke emerging. She stopped in her tracks to stare, then her blood ran cold. Without a second thought, she sprinted towards her house. Begging, wishing, and praying it wasn't so. She felt as The only place she felt welcomed was dead. Gone even. Up ahead Flaky witnessed fire trucks in front of her home. She tripped over nothing to fell harshly to her knees, and gazed upon the house lit up like a torch. The walls and roof were jet black, fire danced around the ruined house.

Her heart stopped and her whole being fell into darkness. Everything was being turned into ashes, flames scourging and destroying her home. She didn't pay any attention to the firemen who were trying to save her house but all hope was lost. Not even the powerful water hose could save it in time. What was happening? This isn't what she wanted. It wasn't the change she was looking for.

Her body went limp at a calm hand that firmly but carefully gripped her shoulder. Flaky tears streamed down her red cheeks as her teeth clenched together. Her eyes felt heavy as her vision was blurry, and state of mind went hazy. Why did it have to be today?

She finally let out a blood curdling scream that filled the red sky. Her upper body gave in, then let herself collapse, in hopes it was a dream...

...

Everything was still, silence was ready to be broken as Flaky stirred in her sleep. She peered through her closed eye lids only to see an alarm clock. It showed the time in bright numbers, 12:00. Her eyes shot open in realization that she was late for school, and abruptly sat up. But she paused at the sight of her covers which weren't hers. Her blankets had warm color of pink, and the air around her didn't put a safe feeling in her lungs. Flaky dared to gaze upwards, she knew this wasn't her bedroom. It was never organized, nor did it have a bathroom. She was absolutely puzzled, lost in an unknown room.

"This isn't..."

She muttered under her breath that was starting to sound labored. This room's walls were decorated with posters, and had a wide window that viewed the forest. Flaky took a look under the blanket to see that she still had the clothes she wore yesterday..or today? What day was it?

Gathering up the courage, Flaky jumped out of the strangers bed. She was gravely worried that she was kidnapped by someone. Well, it saved her the trouble of finding some where to sleep...the memory of her home being burned down came crawling back. Flaky bit her bottom lip in despair. But tried focusing on where she was at the moment. Upon slowly exiting the bed room, she walked to a short hall way that lead to stairs. Her footsteps were quiet as she stepped down. The front door was facing her once she got to the last step, but she kept investigating the house. To her left was the living room which was lively. Who ever this house belonged to must be wealthy. There were beautiful vases, painting, large screen tv, and other pricy furniture. The couch wasn't facing her way, and she continues toward the kitchen on the right.

"Wow..."

She whispered breathlessly in amuse. A low grumble made her heart beat against her chest. Flaky realized someone was sleeping on the couch, she didn't know what to do. She can't just leave without thanking the stranger who took her in, but what if it was the kidnapper?

( I need to see who it is...)

With using her tippy toes, she leaned toward to glance over. Flaky yelped quietly at the sight of a sleeping Flippy. He was the last person she wanted to see...well first...okay maybe both. But why did it have to be him?! Flaky was clearly over reacting, she spent the night in a boys house?!

"Does that mean I lost my virginity?!"

Flaky cried in a harsh whisper. Her hands clenched the side of her head in misery. She can't decided if she should awake him up or just leave and live homeless. (Which wasn't an option). after finally taking a moment to calm down, her eyes fell on the sleeping man. She had a perfect view of him, the way the morning sun from the window casted a line of light on his peaceful face made him look like an angel. But she couldn't see his eyes, his green locks covered it like curtain.

Her hands found itself advancing towards him. Her fingers hovered over his cheek, then lightly brush his hair to side and revealed his closed eyes. Flaky stared at his sleeping figure in a daze.

Before she could retreat, he suddenly grabbed hold of her tiny wrist. The hairs on the back of her neck stand as she felt the warmth of his palm. Her gaze went back to still figure that refused to let go of her. She feared that he somehow woke him up, it caused her to experimentally tug back before she started to panic. Soon after a few failed movements to escape, she was convinced he was awake.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry! I didn't mean to...um..Flippy?"

She question in a shaken voice as he stayed quiet. Flaky dared to inspect closer towards the green haired man. Her heart beat didn't slow down but quicken. His frightening grip wasn't a threat no longer as Flaky was thankful that he still slept soundly. But she had another problem to deal with now. How was she going to loosen his grip?

Flaky tugged with caution, but gained nothing. The least thing she wanted was to wake the sleeping man. Tension grew swiftly in her chest as he stirred in his sleep. His fingers clawed into her skin, which made her flinch at the sudden pain. His grip seemed to grow more violate.

Flippy groans struck fear in Flaky, and served as a warning. She attempted to pull away as her final move to free herself but the next she felt was...uncomfortable warmth. Her body froze in place, and as for the heart beats like crazy.

(...I'm going to die...!)

Flippy lashed out his arms around her slim figure and pressed her close to his body like a favorite toy. Flaky whole being went up in flames, her stomach felt tingly. She was utterly confused, and not to mention scared. As his arms tighten around her waist the more panicked she grew. She began to play for her life as if she knew this won't end well.

"Please~! Don't struggle me..!"

She whispered loudly with tears forming in her eyes. Flaky wiggled to slip through his grip but he held on tight. His heart beat could be heard right in her ear which made her body shiver uncomfortably. She soon wonder how long before this will kill her. The only way to solve this is to wake Flippy up.

"...uhh...m-mister...s-soldier?"

Flaky hopes being kind as possible wouldn't anger him. But there was no way her small voice could wake the man. Her hands squeezed out from under his arm, and she gingerly tap his cheek. He didn't flinch at all, but something seemed off. The shy girl could see his uneasy frown, and squeezed shut eyes.

(Is he having a bad dream...?)

That explained his grip on her gradually getting tighter. Without her realizing it, she found her free hand automatically rubbed his head in a comforting manner. Flaky heart beats away as she witness the more peaceful smile growing on Flippy's sleepy face. She felt relaxed yet joyed to see him happy. This little moment was soon broken as an abrupt knocking came from the front door.

Her heart sank as it reminded her of the situation she was in. An optimistic voice hollered behind the wooden door. At this point, Flaky spring into action as she reeled back from the sleeping man. She wasn't planning to stay here, she felt too exposed. Suddenly, he let go of her unexpectedly which she wasn't ready for. Flaky tumbled off the couch, and wasted no time to simply crawl away like a frighten cat she is. She heard him yawn, and knew he's waking up in a matter of seconds. Once her feet were on the hard-wood floor, and hands returned to her side; flaky made a dash for a hiding place.

Flippy's POV-

He awoke lazily in a daze, the knocking at the door never lost its rhythm as it continued. Flippy was surprised to be well-rested, he didn't wake up with a head ache! He threw his legs off the couch, and sat up from where he laid. Without stretching his limbs out, he quickly got to his feet to answer the door.

His fingers firmly wrapped around the knob, also getting a sudden chill up his spine. A figure bursted the door open soon as he turned the handle. Flippy nearly lost his footing, clearly alarmed at the intruder. His eyes widen at the familiar face, and that polite smile.

"..ah Giggles...nice of you to let yourself in my house."

He gave the jumpy girl offended glare. She seemed to shrink at his gaze, then perked up with another care-free grin.

"Hehe. Sorry, Flippy. But once I got the news about..Flaky. I must visit her!"

Giggled claimed with compassion in her voice that sounded a bit too dramatic. Her eyes soon wandered around her surroundings, taking in Flippy's environment. The soldier watched the amused girl before sighing under his breath exhaustingly.

"You heard right. I'm afraid she's still asleep upstairs."

"Oh?"

Flippy stopped Giggles from motioning towards upstairs by grabbing her frilly dress. Her eyes darted at him with a startle look upon her face, and a pouted frown.

"Let her sleep a little longer."

"Humph! Fine, I can wait."

Giggles folded her arms at him. Flippy nodded his head at her with a kind grin and released the fabric in his hand. Soon as he did, the bubbly female skipped pass him and headed for the living room. Her eyes feasted upon the treasures and fancy furniture. Flippy paid no attention to her as he causally made his way to his kitchen.

"Oh wow...you must be pretty wealthy to own such fancy items..."

She said loudly to herself, pacing back and forth.

"Those are nothing really."

-Flaky's POV

Her heart pounded like a drum from nearly getting caught. Her body was cramped into a closet by the stairs. She held her breath thinking if she were to inhale it would be loud enough for them to discover her. While Flaky was clearly panicking from her own "what ifs", her ears caught her friends voice echo from the kitchen. She found herself leaning into the closet door with curiosity. But her ears can't put up all the words that murmured through the door.

"...so, how's living here going for you?"

Of course, Giggles spoke loud enough to hear clearly. Another voice responded, which Flaky assume was Flippy. His words were monotone, no matter how much she strained her ears she just couldn't make out the words.

"...ooh! Really now?"

She hinted with curiosity into her words. Flaky is also confused as to what they were speaking about. She didn't like so nosy. Yet, she's still sitting there in the closet, skin stead figuring a way out of it.

"Well, either way. I will make her welcome in my house!"

Giggles announces proudly, her footsteps can be heard traveling back the front door. Flaky's heart drums away in her chest, her mind racing to make up excuses to why she was in the closet. She needs a chance to get out of this small space she trapped herself in


End file.
